Summer Venice
by chibi onyx
Summary: "Tidak akan, percaya padaku!" / "Nah silahkan mencium pasanganmu!" / "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku Sasuke-kun….." / "Aku rasa kau adalah titisan malaikat," / "Kau harus segera mengganti bajunya sekarang," / "Mau cari kesempatan?" / "Sepertinya aku harus memberikannya sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."/ 9th chapter's up! RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

* * *

"Selamat Sakura-_san_! Aplikasi beasiswa yang kau ajukan lolos. Persiapkan dirimu dari sekarang. Jadwal keberangkatanmu 2 minggu lagi!" jelas Shizune—seorang sekertaris di sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, sembari memberikan sebuah map berwarna biru.

"Ah, be-benarkah?"

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, Angst (maybe), AU, OOC, typos (semoga gak ada :])**

**Enjoy! :]**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Terik matahari tak mampu menghapus senyuman gadis _pink_ '_limited edition_' ini. Layaknya bocah berusia 5 tahun, ia berjalan dengan melompat-lompat kecil diiringi nyanyian—tidak, tepatnya gumaman di sebuah jalan ramai. Faktanya, ia adalah seorang pengangguran sekarang. Setidaknya setelah kelulusannya dinyatakan seminggu kemarin dari sebuah sekolah menengah akhir di kota Tokyo. _Sangat tidak sesuai umur_. Duduk-duduk santai di sebuah kursi di taman kota menjadi pilihan Sakura melepas penat. Memandang langit sore yang mulai kemerahan sembari merasakan semilir angin yang ringan menerpa wajahnya membuat dirinya merasa _relax_.

"Aku masih tak percaya, aku benar-benar akan ke kota impianku." Gumamnya singkat sembari membuka kembali map biru yang tadi diberikan oleh sekertaris yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya. Membaca tulisan yang tertera pada lembar pertama dalam map dengan senyum sumringah.

"Venice…. I'M COMIN'…." Pekiknya keras, menghempaskan asal map biru yang baru saja ia baca di kursi taman. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan terentang, mata yang sengaja ia katupkan dan merasakan semilir angin sore menerpa kulit mulusnya. _Che kau pikir ini film titanic hah? _Beberapa detik kemudian matanya perlahan terbuka, pipi _chubby_ nya bersemu merah. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan di tempat umum dengan banyak pasang mata yang memandang aneh kearahnya saat ini. Gadis _pink _satu ini hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan menggaruk pipinya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali. Dering dari ponsel sewarna dengan rambutnya, membuat ia berhenti sejenak.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Baik _Kaa-san_. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Terburu-buru ia langsung berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dari taman kota itu.

_Bukk_

Sakura menghempaskan asal ransel nya di sofa ruang tamu.

"_Tadaima_…" serunya girang.

_"Okaerinasai_ Sakura-_chan._" Seru seseorang dari arah dapur. Sakura langsung melengos ke arah dapur begitu indera penciumannya mencium aroma sedap dari arah sana.

"_Kaa-san…_" pelukan gadis _pink_ ini terasa mengganggu kegiatan Haruno Mebuki- Ibu nya yang sedang repot menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Tebak aku punya kabar gembira apa?" melepaskan pelukan sayang untuk orang yang melahirkannya 17 tahun lalu sembari mencomot asal masakan yang sudah tersaji di meja dapur.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu sebelum makan!" Ibunya menasehati. "Jadi kabar gembira apa yang membuat putri _Kaa-san_ sebegini gembiranya hm?" menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dengan alat dapur. Menghadap putrinya yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku…." Mencoba membuat Ibunya penasaran, Sakura memperlambat tempo bicaranya membuat sang ibu meremas gemas kedua lengan putrinya. "Akan pergi ke Venice 2 minggu lagi." ucapnya dengan 1 kali tarikkan nafas. Menghambur memeluk ibunya senang.

"Selamat ya Sakura-_chan! Kaa-san_ bangga padamu!" mengangguk singkat, Sakura melesat menuju sofa ruang tamu. Menarik ranselnya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam situ. Map biru.

'_Ya ampun! Aku meninggalkannya di kursi taman sore tadi,'_ menepuk jidat lebarnya frustasi. "_Kaa-san_ aku keluar sebentar!" berlari tergesa-gesa dengan satu tujuan, kursi taman kota.

'_Sial….sial…sial…kenapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti ini,'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Meratapi betapa bodoh dirinya yang meninggalkan 'Jalan Menuju Impian' di kursi taman kota.

'_Positive thinking Sakura! Pasti masih ada disana. Kau pasti tetap ke Venice 2 minggu lagi.'_ Mencoba berfikir positif, menetralisir rasa gelisah yang mulai menyerang pikirannya. Sampailah ia di kursi taman yang ia yakin –sangat yakin ia tempati sore tadi. Mengecek berulang kali ke sekeliling kursi itu namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ia temukan map biru yang ia cari.

"Bodoh….bodoh….bodoh… Sakura bodoh." Bergumam pelan sembari mengecek ke bawah kursi, berharap angin telah menerbangkan map birunya hingga jatuh ke bawah kursi. Nol besar, mana mungkin angin di cuaca seperti ini mampu menerbangkan setidaknya 15 halaman kertas beserta sebuah map yang cukup tebal.

"Mencari ini?" _Baritone _ini sukses menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura. Memandang sejenak sepasang sepatu yang ada di hadapannya terus ke atas hingga matanya menatap dalam ke mata kelam yang seolah menghisap jiwanya masuk.

"Heh gadis _pink_!" Suara itu menyadarkannya.

"Ah, iya _gomen." _Merapikan asal bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Melirik takut-takut ke arah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. _'Map biru itu…syukurlah aku menemukannya!_' batinnya lega.

10 menit tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Sakura menatap jengah pemuda yang kini tengah duduk santai di kursi taman membaca map biru milik Sakura.

'_Apa-apaan sih orang ini! Seenaknya saja membaca barang milik orang lain' _Pikirnya sebal. Tangannya terulur bermaksud merebut bacaan pemuda ini. Tapi gagal. Pemuda ini lebih cekatan dari yang Sakura duga.

"Kembalikan! Itu milikku!"

"Hn. Gadis bodoh!" responnya singkat. Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya kaget. _'Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru beberapa menit ia kenal—tidak, beberapa menit bertemu dengannya sudah berani mengatakan dirinya bodoh? HEY kau fikir kau Einstein?' _batin Sakura gondok. Ia menatap kepergian pemuda yang kini di tangannya membawa sebuah map biru. Tunggu, map biru?

"Heeeey! Map biru ku!" pekiknya keras, berlari ke arah pemuda yang berjalan santai menuju sebuah mobil sport yang terlihat mewah. Terlambat. Pemuda itu kini telah masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan membawa serta map biru milik Sakura. Sakura tak menyerah, ia berlari mengejar mobil yang masih berjalan dengan kecepatan lambat itu. Mungkin ini pertolongan Tuhan, mobil itu berhenti. Sakura mengetukkan tangannya ke arah kaca samping pengemudi.

"Hey! Kembalikan map biru ku!" pekiknya berulang kali. Kaca itu pun terbuka setengah.

"Uchiha Mansion, 2 blok dari sini! 15 menit!" _Lamborghini Reventon_ itu kini melesat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih _loading_. '_Apa sih maksudnya pemuda itu?'_ Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura segera menuju tempat yang pemuda aneh itu bilang.

Sedikit terengah, mengingat Sakura berlari dari taman kota menuju tempat ini. Sekilas, rumah—ah bukan, mansion ini tampak seperti istana klassik. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, keluarlah seorang pemuda dari gerbang yang mewah dengan gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang, seperti err—pantat ayam?

"Kembalikan map biruku!" bentaknya tak sabar.

"Hn. Aku akan mengembalikan." Ucapnya singkat. _'Haah akhirnya'_ batin Sakura lega. "Dengan satu syarat," lanjutnya.

'_Na—nani?' _Cowok gila ini benar-benar deh. Mengambil map biru miliknya, membuatnya berlari terengah untuk sampai kesini, sekarang apa? Syarat? Apa dia gila?

Sakura mendelik tajam kearah cowok berwajah stoic itu. "Apa maksudmu? Cepat kembalikan milikku! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" serunya tak kalah tajam. Memandang balik mata kelam yang tetap saja datar.

"Aku akan mengembalikan map biru mu ini. Dengan satu syarat tentunya. Itupun jika kau mau!" ucapnya santai. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kawasan mansionnya. Sakura mengikuti cowok itu. Meski berjalan santai, tetap saja langkah kakinya 2 kali lipat langkah kaki Sakura. _Poor you!_ Sakura berjalan sedikit tergesa agar dapat berada di depan cowok stoic itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengambil barang milik orang lain! Lagipula, itu hanya aplikasi beasiswa. Aku jamin kau tak membutuhkannya!" cerocosnya panjang sembari menatap ke sekeliling kawasan itu.

"Aku memang tak membutuhkan barang tak berguna itu. Aku butuh kau!"

"Ma—maksudmu apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu berpu—"

"Akh, jantungku." Desisnya lemah. Terlihat kesakitan, cowok emo itu memegangi bagian kiri dadanya.

"Hey! Kau kau..kau tak apa?" Sakura panic. Mencoba membantu cowok yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu. Memapah tubuh yang kira-kira dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya bukan lah hal yang mudah bagi Sakura.

_Brukk_

Cowok stoic itu jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Sakura memandang panic ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hey apa yang terjadi padamu? Bangun! Kau bercanda kan?" Sakura mulai gelagapan. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari apakah ada orang di sekitar sini sambil sesekali berteriak minta tolong. Namun nihil. Heran juga, dirumah sebesar ini masa tidak ada siapa pun? Satu-satunya jalan adalah menyeret pemuda yang pingsan dihadapannya ke mobil yang kira-kira terletak 10 meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura menyeret Sasuke ke mobilnya.

_Brukk_

Kali ini Sakura berhasil membaringkan Sasuke di jok belakang.

"Menyusahkan sekali orang ini!" gumamnya singkat, kemudian masuk ke kursi kemudi dan menjalankan _Lamborghini Reventon_ menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Engh…" tubuh Sasuke menggeliat lemah. Mengerjapkan matanya. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar itu. Namun ia tetap focus pada dokter yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi, nona ini siapanya pasien?"

"Aku—"

"Dia tunanganku!" Sasuke mencoba bangun dengan kondisi kepalanya masih sangat pusing setelah pingsan selama kurang lebih 2 jam.

"Ehem baik… Jadi tuan—"

"Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke." Sergahnya cepat.

"Ya, tuan Uchiha Sasuke, keadaan jantungmu sudah semakin mengkhawatirkan. Berhentilah melakukan kegiatan fisik yang memaksa jantung anda untuk bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Hal itu sangat membahayakan. Jangan lupa meminum obat setiap hari! Tepat waktu! Dan kau nona Sakura, jagalah tunangan anda. Usahakan menghindarinya dari pikiran-pikiran yang akan membuatnya stress." Jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Eh?" pipi Sakura merona hebat. Tunangan? Gila! Pacaran saja belum pernah.

"Usahakan anda segera mencari pendonor jantung yang tepat untuk anda! Kami juga sedang mengusahakan hal itu!" tambah dokter itu.

"Hn. Aku mengerti!" respon singkat.

Sakura melirik asal ke arah jam merah mudanya.

'_Sial aku sudah telat 30 menit untuk meminum obat!'_ batinnya.

"Ak—Aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku akan mengambil map ku besok!" Sakura berdiri namun akhirnya ia limbung mengenai Sasuke yang tepat duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" Kali ini Sasuke terlihat sedikiiiit panic. Namun bukan Uchiha jika tak mampu menyembunyikan hal itu. _As always, palm face_. Hidung Sakura mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Tolong bawa aku pulang!" Sakura berucap lirih, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Kanker otak? Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke tengah menatap serius seorang dokter dihadapannya.

"Ya, meskipun masih stadium awal!" jelas sang dokter.

**A/N :**

Hai minna! Ini fict pertamaku, err—aneh ya? Iseng-iseng aja sih sebenernya hehehe… Ternyata susah ya menerjemahkan apa yang aku pikirkan kedalam tulisan-_- ada aja gitu yang berasa kurang pas… Maka dari itu bantu-bantu yaa ;) Saran sangat dibutuhkan :)

**KEEP or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Venice Chapter II**

* * *

"Kanker otak? Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke tengah menatap serius seorang dokter dihadapannya.

"Ya, ia sudah stadium awal!" jelas sang dokter.

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Angst (maybe), AU, OOC, typos (maybe)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Sesosok gadis _pink_ tengah mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di ruangan ini. _Emerald_ nya berhasil terbuka sempurna. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming, hanya memandang lurus ke arah atas.

'_Putih? Apa artinya aku sudah di surga?'_ batinnya meringis.

"Hueeeee… Padahal aku belum sempat ke Venice… Kau tega sekali padaku _Kami-sama."_ Racaunya tak jelas sembari menghentakkan kasar kedua kakinya di atas kasur. "Ini gara-gara _chicken butt_ itu! Lihat saja aku akan menghantuinya seumur hiduuup!" tambahnya lagi, lengkap dengan tangis dramanya kali ini.

"Berhenti berbicara hal konyol seperti itu!" Sakura celingukkan mencari asal suara itu. Menengok ke kanan kiri namun tak ditemukkan siapapun. _'Paling itu suara malaikat penjaga neraka. Hell no! Aku akan ke surga!'_

"Aku disini bodoh!" Suara itu lagi-lagi menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran aneh Sakura. Pantaslah ia tidak melihat. Pemuda itu kini tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa. Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisinya sekarang. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing.

"Aku dimana?" pertanyaan bodoh. "Kau pikir?" lawan bicara Sakura jengah, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" pertanyaan bodoh lainnya.

"Kemarin kau mimisan!" jelas Sasuke singkat. Sakura sedikit tercekat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. '_Semoga dia tidak tahu_' batin Sakura kebat kebit.

"La—lalu dokter bilang apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lan—"

"Tidak usah!" sergah Sakura cepat. Terlihat mencurigakan. Merasakan tatapan aneh dari pemuda yang telah ia ketahui namanya ini ia buru-buru membetulkan.

"Ma—maksudku aku tak ingin lebih banyak merepotkanmu! Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi begitu."

"Hn."

"Sekarang antarkan aku pul—tidak tidak, kembalikan dulu map biruku sekaraaaang!" Sakura berteriak sejadinya. Membuat cowok emo itu harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau berisik sekali! Ini rumah sakit! Aku tidak tuli!" Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke. _'Membentakku eh? Kau pikir kau siapa hah?' _

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin meminta kau mengembalikkan map biruku… tolonglah…" Kali ini Sakura mencoba cara yang lebih lembut. _'Puppy eyes dengan nada sedikit memohon mungkin akan berhasil'_ batinnya.

"Hn."

. . . . . . . . .

"Hn?" Sakura mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya." Hening sejenak. "Dengan 1 syarat," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Sakura mengalah, ia jengah menghadapi cowok keras kepala ini. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tersebut.

"Kau hanya perlu mengaku tunanganku…. Bilang pada _Kaa-san_—maksudku Ibuku kalau kau tengah mengandung anakku! Aku akan mengembalikkan barang yang kau minta saat kau sudah melakukan hal itu." jelas Sasuke, kali ini panjang lebar.

"_NA—NANI_? Kau gila!" Kali ini Sakura menganga kaget dengan sangat tidak _elite_ nya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau!" Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu. Menutup matanya dengan lengan kekarnya. _Sleepless_ eh Sasuke? Nampaknya cowok ini belum tidur sejak tadi malam—ups

Masih hening. Sakura sedang memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugian sebagai akibat yang akan dia lakukan nanti _ck_. Mengerti akan hal itu, Sasuke buka suara kembali. "Asal kau tahu, beasiswa itu diberikan oleh Uchiha _corp_. Dan bisa dibilang, aku orang yang cukup berpengaruh di perusahaan itu. Aku bisa dengan mudah meminta sekertarisku mengganti calon penerima beasiswa itu."

'_Skak mat! Tamat kau Sakura!'_ Sakura masih menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan dia ambil. _'Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan sedih sekali jika aku gagal berangkat ke Venice. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.'_ Dalam pikiran Sakura berputar-putar wajah kecewa orangtuanya. "Haaaah….baiklah aku mau!" helaan napas itu terasa angin segar bagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini tengah menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli sebuah _dress_ manis untuk Sakura di kawasan _Shibuya, _Sasuke berniat mengantar Sakura kerumahnya. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengembalikan anak gadis orang dengan pakaian kumalnya yang kemarin? Atau pakaian rumah sakit? Itu lebih buruk. Dengan misi terselubung, untuk melancarkan rencananya. Ckck licik sekali Uchiha satu ini. Keadaan di dalam mobil sport ini akan terus hening jika saja Sakura tidak membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Haaaah….. Aku akan dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ karena tidak pulang semalaman." Geramnya frustasi. Kali ini yang berputar-putar di otaknya wajah kemarahan orangtuanya. '_Hiiiii_' Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Berlebihan!" Sakura menoleh perlahan ke arah datangnya suara itu, dengan tatapan horror. Ya ho-rr-or! "Mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu," lanjutnya. Kata-kata dengan nada dingin itu sukses membuat Sakura diam. Sekitar 30 menit bersama pemuda es itu di dalam mobil membuat Sakura jengah. Sebenarnya hanya perlu sekitar 20 menit, namun ramainya jalan di Tokyo membuat perjalanan mereka sedikit tehambat.

Sakura mempersiapkan mental melangkah gugup masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_…" cicitnya takut-takut, berharap tak akan ada yang mendengar. Sasuke santai mengikuti gadis _pink_ ini di belakangnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ darimana saja kau semalaman tidak pul—" Haruno Mebuki menatap kaget orang yang ada di hadapannya. Tak lama, keluarlah Haruno Kizashi tak jauh berbeda dengan isterinya, ia pun kaget bukan main dengan orang yang ada di belakang puterinya. Namun sebagai kepala keluarga ia harus tetap mejaga wibawanya kan?

"Ehehehe… _ano… Tou-san Kaa-san_ kemarin ak—"

"Sakura harus menjalani pelatihan mendadak terkait beasiswanya. Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkan." Sasuke membungkuk sopan.

"Tak apa… silahkan duduk Sasuke-_kun_!"

'_Eh? Tidak marah? Dan juga… Kaa-san kenal dengan orang ini?' _

Keempat orang itu pun duduk di ruang tamu sederhana milik keluarga Haruno.

"Jadi… Uchiha Sasuke ini siapamu Saku-_chan_? Pacar?" Haruno Kizashi bertanya dengan seringai yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Eh? Ap—apa yang _Tou-san_ katakan?! Dia hanya temanku. Ya teman!" Sakura menjelaskan itu dengan gugup ditambah pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Hn. Teman dekat!" Kali ini Sasuke menambahkan. Sukses membuat Sakura terbengong ke arahnya seolah mengatakan _'apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-katakan-Uchiha?'_

.

.

.

.

_**Shibuya**_**, pukul 04:27 PM**

Si pemuda ngotot mengajak gadis bersurai pink ini untuk membeli baju baru. Agar tidak mencurigakan—alasannya. Berhenti di depan sebuah _boutique,_ Sasuke memandang jengah ke arah Sakura yang hanya diam. "Masuk!" tukasnya singkat. Mengangguk pasrah karena Uchiha satu ini baru saja mengatakan satu kata itu dengan tatapan _'Kau-tidak-boleh-membantah!'_ Haruno Sakura hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke dengan mencoba berbagai gaun yang beberapa pegawai ini bawakan.

"Yang ini?" Jujur saja, Sakura sudah sangat lelah mencoba ini itu. Kali ini _dress_ hitam 10cm diatas lutut yang menempel ketat pada tubuhnya. Ini adalah gaun ke 14 Tuan Uchiha!

"Hn. Tidak cocok!"

"Lagi? Haaaah…Mau kau ap—"

"Ibuku akan mengira kau adalah **wanita tidak benar** dengan pakaian itu!" Jelas Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'wanita tidak benar'. Seketika Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda itu. _'Baiklah, ini harus menjadi gaun yang terakhir. Aku sudah lelaaaaah.'_ Batin Sakura menjerit. 5 menit kemudian, keluarlah gadis bersurai _pink_ itu. Dengan gaun sewarna dengan _emerald _miliknya. Sebuah _belt_ cokelat susu bertengger pas di pinggang rampingnya. Menambah kesan manis pada Sakura. Sebuah _wedges_ cokelat susu—sewarna _belt_ Sakura menambah kesan anggun gadis di hadapan Sasuke kini. Paling tidak itu bisa membuat Sasuke tak terlihat sedang berjalan dengan adik kecilnya saat berjalan dengan Sakura kan?_ Pfft_—

"Indah." Gumam Sasuke sangaaaaaaaat lirih. Mungkin hanya hewan tertentu yang dapat mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan baru saja. Sekilas _onyx_ nya menatap kagum apa yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Ini harus menjadi yang terakhir Sasuke! Aku sudah lelah berganti pakaian terus sejak 2 jam—tidak 3 jam lalu!" rengek Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke sadar akan yang ada dalam pikirannya baru saja. Bukan Uchiha sekali.

"Hn. Cerewet!" Sasuke bangkit dari sofa _maroon_ yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya 'menilai' Sakura layaknya seorang juri. Sasuke bersandar sebentar pada dinding luar _boutique_, menunggu Sakura yang terlihat kesusahan berjalan menggunakan _wedges_ 5cm itu. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang tidak terima balik mendelik tajam. "Apa? Ini gara-gara kau menyuruhku memakai sepatu setinggi ini! Aku susah berjalan!"

"Kau ini cewek bukan sih? Masa pakai _wedges_ aja kesusahan begitu?"

Haruno Sakura membeku. _Sangat tertohok._

.

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis cantik tengah berjalan anggun disebelah seorang pemuda dengan sebuah kemeja dark blue—warna kesukaannya, dengan kedua lengan yang dia gulung sebatas sikunya. Tangannya mencengkram gugup lengan kekar pemuda disebelahnya.

"Aku gugup sekali!" cicit nya setengah berbisik. Sasuke mengelus lembut permukaan tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dingin. "Ini akan baik-baik saja!" Meskipun dingin, Sasuke tetap punya hati. Dia sangat tahu gadis disebelahnya sedang gugup bukan main. Terbukti dengan cengkraman di lengan kanannya yang sejujurnya err—sedikit menyakitkan. Tapi tak apalah, asal rencananya berhasil.

**Sakura POV**

Aku menatap kikuk orang-orang yang melihat ke arah kami—aku dan Sasuke. _'Teori memang lebih mudah daripada prakteknya. Haah…'_ Menghela napas singkat, kami pun sampai di meja sebuah _restaurant._ Yang membuatku gugup bukan karena ini adalah restaurant mewah, melainkan dua sosok yang mirip Sasuke yang kini menatapku intens. Aku yakin mereka adalah kedua orangtua Sasuke. Pandangan si pria sedikit terlihat tak suka melihat tanganku yang bertengger di lengan anaknya. Hal itu membuatku reflek ingin melepaskan diri. Namun tangan Sasuke justru membawaku ke dalam genggamannya. Hangat. Itulah yang terbersit saat tangan lebar itu menggenggam tanganku yang terasa dingin. 10 menit kami duduk, masih belum ada pembicaraan apapun. '_Apa ini memang kebiasaan keluarga mereka? Aneh sekali.'_

"Ehem…Jadi ini adalah kekasihku!" ucap Sasuke dingin. '_Che bahkan kepada orangtuanya sendiri dia tetap berbicara sedingin ini?' _

"Ak—aku… Sakura—Haruno Sakura!"

"Salam kenal Sakura-_chan_!"

'_Eh?'_ Sedikit tersentak kaget, wanita itu tersenyum ramah kearahku. Aku pikir aku akan dimaki habis-habisan di tempat ini.

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto..Ibu Sasuke-_kun_!" tambahnya dengan senyum ramah yang masih terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Ah aku tak menyangka orang yang Sasuke-_kun_ ceritakan adalah puteri Mebuki. Dunia sempit sekali." Jelasnya lagi.

"Mikoto _baa-san_ kenal dengan…._Kaa-san_?"

"Jangan gugup begitu… kau bisa memanggilku _Kaa-san_ juga mulai dari sekarang!" ucapnya seakan mengerti keadaanku, menggenggam tangan kananku yang masih terasa dingin.

"Ah ya, Haruno Mebuki itu teman lamaku. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar darinya semenjak aku harus menemani suamiku ke Venice."

'_Venice?'_

"Ehem…" Kali ini suara pria di sebelahnya menginterupsi.

"Jadi kau Haruno Sakura?" tatapan menusuk itu menghujamku.

"_Ha'i_.. Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu pantas menjadi menantuku!"

'_Apa tadi? Menantu? Hee?'_

"Dia tengah mengandung anakku. Uchiha lain ada dalam sini." Sasuke mengelus lembut perutku. Aku mengernyit heran kearahnya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku _to the point_.

'_Me—menikah? Apa-apaan lagi ini?'_

"Kurasa minggu depan!" Sasuke menjawab enteng.

'_Hey! Ini tidak ada di dalam perjanjian!' _batinku berteriak sebal pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Persiapkan dengan baik!"

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil ini, aku terus merengut kesal. Sebal sekali dengan pria emo yang tak kunjung memberiku alasan akan pernikahan yang bahkan aku tak tahu.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali focus ke jalan.

"Yang tadi itu. Pernikahan. Maksudnya apa?"

"Hanya pura-pura. Kau tak perlu khawatir!" jelasnya singkat.

"Tidak mau! Pernikahan itu sakral. Tidak boleh buat main-main!" tegasku.

"Hn. Terserah. Semuanya akan tetap berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Kau hanya perlu mengikutinya. Beres!"

"Apa nya yang beres? Kau melibatkanku dalam urusan keluargamu yang aneh ini!"

"Aku kan harus berangkat ke Venice kurang dari 2 minggu lagi!" lanjutku sengit. Sebal juga bicara dengan orang yang dingin tapi keras kepalanya minta ampun. "Orangtuaku? Bagaimana dengan orangtuaku?"

"Tinggal minta restu!"

"Orangtuaku tak akan dengan mudah memberi restu anaknya menikah dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Hn. Lihat nanti!"

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Hn. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

"Mi—minggu depan?" Haruno Mebuki sedikit tergagap kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai putra bungsu sahabatnya—Uchiha Mikoto, sedang melamar putri semata wayangnya.

"Hn. _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _juga sudah menyetujui!"

"Baiklah minggu depan. Persiapkan diri kalian dengan baik!" Kizashi memberi lampu hijau atas pinangan seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Haruno Mebuki hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Itu juga tandanya setuju kan?

"Tap—tapi _Kaa-san Tou-san_—"

"Sudahlah Sakura, _Tou-san_ yakin Sasuke adalah lelaki baik-baik!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N :**

2nd chapter's up! /tebarbunga :D

Salam kenal juga yaa! Aaaah terimakasih buat yang fave, follow, review, dan sudah bersedia baca ;) _**Arigatou….hountou ni Arigatou**_! /cium. Semoga meskipun _newbie_ tulisanku gak jelek-jelek banget yaa? Hahaha…. Dan buat ide cerita, soal penyakitnya itu aku memang terinspirasi dari Love in Paris huakakak… Tapi kalau plot cerita aku usahain beda koook… ;) Makanya tetep baca yaaah~ hehehehe…

Mind to Review? :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Venice Chapter III**

* * *

"Hn. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

"Hn. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga sudah menyetujui!"

"Sudahlah Sakura, _Tou-san_ yakin Sasuke adalah lelaki baik-baik!"

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, Angst (maybe), AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Sakura duduk malas di kursi taman. Langit kemerahan mulai berganti warna menjadi lebih gelap. Namun tak nampak Sakura ingin beranjak dari taman yang perlahan ditinggalkan orang menuju rumah itu. Tempat ini memang menjadi tempat favoritnya selama beberapa hari terakhir, untuk melepas penat yang membelitnya semenjak bertemu cowok super aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak? Keberangkatannya ke Venice akan gagal begitu saja jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan cowok gila itu—ups. Bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi cowok ini memang benar-benar gila. Memintanya mengaku pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia tengah mengandung anaknya saat ini. Kurang gila apa coba? Dia bahkan baru berumur 17 tahun. Dan yang lebih membuatnya jengkel adalah reaksi kedua orangtuanya saat si 'cowok gila' itu mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi gadis bermahkota _pink_ ini. Sakura bahkan belum mengatakan ia menyetujuinya atau tidak. Justru orangtuanya yang mengambil keputusan seenak jidat. Eh jidat?

"Haaah….." mengela napas panjang berharap masalahnya akan selesai dalam sekejap. _Impossible_. Angin malam mulai terasa menusuk tulangnya. Namun kekeh, ia masih tak nampak ingin beranjak. Mengusap kasar kedua lengannya dengan dua buah telapak tangan kecilnya berharap mendapatkan kehangatan.

_puk!_

Sebuah benda jatuh tepat ke bagian atas kepalanya. Sedikit terlonjak kaget ia menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

"_Cardigan_?"

Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Tak menggubris sama sekali tatapan bingung Sakura yang tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah _cardigan_. Sakura memakai _cardigan _itu. Menyingkirkan gengsi besarnya mengingat ia sangat kedinginan kali ini. Wangi maskulin khas tubuh Sasuke memenuhi rongga penciuman Sakura. Meski sangat kebesaran, tak apalah daripada sakit?

_'hatchiiii' _gejala flu mulai tampak. Mengusap kasar hidung yang mulai memerah, "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Ayo!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. "Mau keman—heey! Pelan-pelan!" Sasuke menyeret Sakura ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Toko perhiasan? Untuk apa?" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok emo di sebelahnya ini. Ditambah lagi 'hobi' irit bicara itu, semakin membuat Sakura kesulitan. Ia hanya bisa terus menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kepala pantat ayam itu.

_'Berapa sih IQ gadis ini? Masa begini saja tak mengerti. Beasiswa itu pasti sebuah kekeliruan besar,'_ pikir Sasuke jengkel. Menggeret Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"_Choose the gorgeous and the normal one_!" ucap Sasuke datar. "Jangan membuat keluargaku malu akibat pilihanmu!" Kali ini tatapan bungsu Uchiha begitu meremehkan. Reflek Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. _'Uuuuh rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah sok datar itu,'_ batin Sakura, gerah juga disuguhi wajah datar menusuk dari pria _emo_ ini. Sadar Sakura tak bergeming dan malah menatap tajam ke arahnya membuat Sasuke angkat bicara lagi. "Jadi kau lebih memilih cincin pernikahan kita dari hadiah chiki? Atau dari ranting-ranting pohon? Cepat masuk!" Sasuke melengos ke dalam, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak bergeming. _'Apa itu? Dia baru saja mengatakan lelucon? Bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali.'_

_'Sebal...sebal...sebaaaaal!'_ Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal pada lantai yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Gemas sekali rasanya harus terkungkung dalam situasi seperti ini. Sakura ingin sekali mengabaikan sosok emo itu. Ingin sekali. Tapi? Jangan bodoh, ia tidak mau kerja kerasnya mendapatkan beasiswa ke Venice itu hancur begitu saja. Walaupun _Tou-san_ nya adalah seorang kepala rumah sakit di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Tokyo, ia tidak ingin hanya menengadahkan tangannya dan terus meminta kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ia ingin hidup mandiri. Berbulan-bulan ia mengikuti prosedur yang harus dipenuhi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Serentetan tes yang cukup membuat orang biasa 'tersenyum' saat mengerjakannya. Berterimakasihlah pada _Kami-sama_ dan juga _gen_ keluarga Haruno yang memberinya otak dengan _IQ_ yang terbilang 'jenius' itu.

_'Menyebalkaaaan! Paling tidak dia bisa kan berbicara lebih lembut pada cewek. Aku rasa dia jomblo seumur hidup. '_ Seringai meremehkan mulai terpatri di wajah cantiknya, namun perlahan memudar diiringi garukkan asal pada surai merah jambunya. _'Eh aku kan juga jomblo seumur hidup hahaha.'_ Sakura melesat pergi mencari sosok pantat ayam itu. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Nampaknya dia cukup lama menunggu Sakura. Dengan gestur tubuhnya, dagunya bergerak maju ke arah etalase yang menampilkan banyak sekali cincin mewah. Menyuruh Sakura untuk segera memilih. Sasuke agak bingung, Sakura justru melengos ke arah sebaliknya, menuju etalase lain. 10 menit hanya melihat Sakura masih dari posisi awal. Hingga Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke, menggamit lengannya lalu menyeretnya ke depan etalase tempat Sakura memilih cincin.

"Yang ini bagaimana? Aku tak terlalu suka yang disebelah sana. Heboh sekali." cicit Sakura, memandang sedikit takut pada pemuda disebelahnya. Takut di 'semprot' lagi dengan kata pedasnya di depan umum. Diluar dugaan, Sasuke mengangguk setuju, cincin emas putih dengan sebuah manik berlian kecil terlihat cukup elegan.

_'Kruyuuuuk~'_ Sakura menoleh grogi saat perutnya tidak bisa sedikit berkompromi. Pipi ranumnya bersemu merah kala pegawai toko ini pun terlihat menahan tawa.

.

.

.

"Kau mau apa?"

"_Strawberry milkshake_, _pancake strawberry_ dan es krim _vanilla_ dengan saus _blueberry _diatasnya!"

Sasuke mendengarkan takjub apa yang baru saja gadis di sebelahnya katakan. Bayangkan, semua makanan manis di malam hari. Apa dia tidak takut diabetes?

"Yakin?" Sakura mengangguk semangat ke arah Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat lapar dan perlu mendinginkan otaknya yang 'panas' menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Uchiha ini.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit Sasuke hanya membolak-balikkan daftar menu. Belum terlihat gelagat akan memesan sesuatu._ 'Kekanakkan sekali.'_ batin Sasuke sembari melirik ke arah Sakura yang menopang dagunya di meja. Mungkin terlalu lama menunggu Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak kunjung memesan makanan. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri saat Sasuke terlihat sudah selesai dengan kesibukkannya dengan daftar menu yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit.

"_Strawberry milkshake_, _pancake strawberry_, es krim _vanilla_ lalu—"

"Dengan saus _blueberry_ di atasnya!" sergah Sakura, membetulkan pesanan yang Sasuke katakan. Memutar _onyx_ nya bosan ia pun mengulangi pesanannya.

"_Strawberry milkshake_, _pancake strawberry_, es krim _vanilla _**dengan saus **_**blueberry **_**di atasnya**... Lalu satu jus tomat, tidak pakai tambahan gula. Itu saja," Menekankan pada sejumlah kata, Sasuke pun selesai menyebutkan menu makan malam untuk mereka. Pelayan itu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan mereka. Sakura terbengong menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menyadari tatapan Sakura. "Kau...menghabiskan 15 menit membolak-balik daftar menu tapi hanya memesan **segelas** jus tomat?!"

"Hn." Tanggapan singkat lagi cih. Kali ini Sakura tak menanggapi, dia sudah cukup lapar.

.

.

.

Cukup singkat bagi Sakura menghabiskan segelas _milkshake_, _pancake strawberry, dan _segelas besar es krim _vanilla '_dengan saus _blueberry _diatasnya_' ck _. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Bahkan segelas jus tomatnya saja baru tandas setengahnya. Ia nampak sibuk dengan _Ipad_ di tangannya.

_Bip bip bip_

Alarm dari jam tangan Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Waktunya minum ob—vitamiiiin,", dustanya. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura yang nampak sibuk dengan botol-botol obatnya.

"Vitamin? Sebanyak itu?" Sasuke melirik sanksi ke arah Sakura.

"Ehm..itu.. yang ini vitamin untuk tulang, yang ini untuk otak, dan ini untuk imun." dustanya, lagi. Melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tak nampak ingin melanjutkan obrolan tentang vitamin itu. _'Hampir saja,'_ batin Sakura lega. Tidak menyangka Uchiha kita ini pandai berakting juga ya?

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah pertemuan Sakura dengan kedua orangtua Sasuke. Artinya?

"Puteri _Kaa-san_ cantik sekali..." Mebuki menatap kagum puterinya. Sakura tetap tampak anggun dengan _kimono_ _dark blue_ itu. Lengkap dengan lambang Uchiha. Pernikahan putera bungsu direktur utama Uchiha _corp._ ini memang dilaksanakan secara tradisional. Agar lebih menambah kesan klassik, salah satu ciri Uchiha.

.

.

.

Prosesi pernikahan baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Kali ini adalah acara puncak. _**Wedding-kiss-scene.**_

Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum berani memandang jauh ke dalam mata kelam pemuda di hadapannya. Kali ini nampak berbeda. Mata itu sedikit memancarkan kelembutan. Tak dapat menolak pesona bungsu Uchiha ini, perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mengatupkan kedua matanya. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan wajahnya, terbawa suasana. Tamu-tamu menahan napas sesaat melihat adegan langka itu. Si pangeran es yg tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan kini dengan berani mencium mempelainya. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hati Sakura saat sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh lembut permukaan bibir tipisnya.

_CUP'_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, ia seakan tak ingin berhenti. Hingga Sakura megap-megap butuh oksigen. Tepuk tangan para tamu membahana seusai Sasuke menyudahi hal yang menurutnya _uncontrollable_ itu. Hal itu mampu membuat kedua mempelai ini bersemu merah. Sebagian tamu berdecak tak percaya._ 'Darimana Uchiha bungsu ini belajar melakukan hal itu? Pacaran saja tidak pernah,'_ ck mereka melupakan sesuatu, _'Uchiha know everything well.'_ Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. Pipi ranumnya masih kemerahan. Seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng singkat, sebelum pikiran 'liar' nya semakin jauh melanglang buana. "Ehem—gomen." Mencoba menetralisir keadaan canggung.

"_Sugoii_! _You did a great job_, _Teme_! Kau liar sekali!" pekik seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan model rambut pirang jabriknya dari pojok belakang. Semua orang kontan menoleh ke arahnya, lengkap dengan Sasuke yang menghadiahi sebuah _deathglare_ dari arah depan. Demi menetralisir rasa groginya, ditatap banyak pasang mata seperti itu ia hanya mampu tersenyum canggung menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Aku hanya bercanda! Jangan terlalu serius begitu!" jelasnya menghadapi tatapan tajam para orangtua.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan, kali ini adalah resepsi pernikahan mereka. Tidak perlu diadakan disebuah _ballroom_ mewah, karena taman _mansion_ Uchiha kini sudah 'disulap' menjadi lokasi _garden party_ yang sangat indah dan berkelas. Pada resepsi ini, kolega-kolega bisnis Uchiha _corp_. diundang, begitu juga kerabat keluarga Haruno yang kebanyakan adalah seorang dokter. Tak heran jika setelah 4 jam resepsi diadakan, taman ini masih saja ramai. _Big power of Uchiha_. Uzumaki Naruto—sahabat dekat Sasuke, menghampiri pasangan baru itu. Sedikit menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

"Yo _Teme_! _I wish you'll have a great life with_…." Naruto memandang sosok Sakura, karena jujur dia tidak pernah mengenal gadis _pink_ ini. Salahkan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mengenalkannya. Mengerti keadaan Naruto, Sakura segera menimpali.

"Sakura—Haruno Sakura." Senyuman manis ia suguhkan untuk pemuda pirang itu. Naruto balas senyuman dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto, _you can call_—" belum sempat menyelesaikan obrolan dalam bahasa Inggrisnya itu, seseorang menginterupsi tajam. Naruto sok berbahasa Inggris. Padahal saat di Venice ia sangat kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Inggris—apalagi bahasa Italy, ia tak jarang menggunakan _gesture_ tubuh untuk berkomunikasi._ ck_

"Berhenti sok turis!" tajam dan menohok. Siapa lagi pelakunya? Hanya satu kandidat utama _ck_.

"Kau jahat sekali _Teme_!"

"Any—ngomong-ngomong kalian kapan pacaran? Si _Teme_ ini bahkan tidak memberitahuku jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih!" Naruto meninju pelan bahu kiri Sasuke, sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari si 'empunya' bahu. Sakura terlihat gelagapan, bingung mau jawab apa. Ya memang faktanya mereka tidak pernah pacaran kan?

"_Ano_—kami …. Sejak kapan yah?!"

"Dua tahun lalu, LDR. Puas?" Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab. Mulus tanpa tergagap. Sering berbohong eh?

Tak lama, seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hai _otouto_!" Tubuh tingginya langsung saja menyergap tubuh adiknya.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dari bahuku!"

Itachi—Uchiha Itachi melepas pelukkan 'rindu' nya itu dari adik semata wayangnya. Kali ini Itachi menyeringai jahil.

"Ini dia ya adik iparku? Manis sekali!" Itachi mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul gadis _pink_ itu.

"_Konbanwa_.. emm Itachi-nii?" Sakura nampak ragu-ragu memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan seperti itu. Takut dibilang 'sok dekat' atau apapun yang sejenisnya.

"Tidak usah kaku begitu! Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu! Mulai hari ini kau kan juga adikku!" Itachi mengacak lembut surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dengan pipi bersemu merah.

'_Berbeda sekali dengan manusia es ini.'_ Pikir Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

"_Otouto_-ku ini pintar sekali menyembunyikan hubungan kalian ya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Itachi kali ini mengacak lembut rambut aneh adiknya. Namun tanggapan Sasuke **tidak akan mungkin** semanis Sakura.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku!"

Benarkan? Ckck.

"Sakura-_chan_…. Kau harus berhati-hati pada _Teme_ satu ini! Dia pasti akan liar sekali nanti malam!" Kali ini Naruto sukses membuat pipi _chubby_ Sakura bersemu merah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dengan bonus sebuah _deathglare_ dari Sasuke tentunya. Itachi dan Naruto hanya terbahak melihat ekspresi yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.23 PM, namun masih tak ada tanda bahwa resepsi ini akan segera berakhir.

"Kau kenapa?" _baritone_ ini lagi-lagi mengusik acara lamunan Sakura. Menyadarkannya kalau ini memanglah bukan hanya fantasi semata. "Aku tak tega melihat mereka." Sakura memandang sayu ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang nampak sedang berbincang bahagia. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu ini hanya kebohongan?" Kini tangan mungilnya mengelus frustasi wajahnya. Lalu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "Jangan sampai mereka tahu," tanggapan Sasuke sangat tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. "Kau tahu benar bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu." Kali ini Sakura mengeluarkan argumennya. "Kalau begitu buatlah mereka tahu tidak dalam waktu dekat ini," balas Sasuke.

"Setidaknya hingga aku tak ada nanti." lanjutnya sangaaaaaat lirih tanpa bisa di dengar oleh Sakura. Sepasang mata menangkap gelagat aneh dari sepasang suami istri baru ini. Namun hal tersebut tak disadari baik Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka tetap di posisi yang sama. Berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke. Namun pegangan itu tiba-tiba terlepas. Sakura memegangi bagian hidungnya yang penuh darah membuatnya limbung seketika.

"—ra… ra...Sakura.."

* * *

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Dan 3rd chapter's up! Ngebosenin yaah? Kepanjangan? -_- Duh maaf ya chapter 2 kemarin gak balas review, aku balas review chapter 1 sama 2 disini aja yaa :")

**Merrya Narcissa Belatrix**

Salam kenal juga yaaah :') Thanks sudah mau baca :")

**Hanazono yuri**

Hehehe ini udah kilat belum? Apa masih lama? :/ Kalau Sakura sendiri yang sakit kasihan dong dia gak ada temennya /apasih hehehe Thanks sudah mau baca :")

**NE**

Happy ending gakyaaah? /pasang wajah nyebelin

Muehehe tunggu aja yaa sampai last chap, happy or…/signal ilang

Sasu udah tau kok saku sakit, Cuma dia pura-pura bodoh aja-_-

Hehehe Thanks sudah mau baca :")

**Racchan Uchiha**

Iyaaaah ini update :') Thanks sudah mau baca :")

**Triana**

Ah terimakasih :" mampir terus yah buat review :")

**Ita-chan**

Terimakasih ya Ita-chan :")

**Neko Darkblue**

Iyaa Saku kanker otak :'( ehehehe terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Natsuyakiko32**

Salam kenal jugaaa :")

Wah iyatuh aku lupa edit-_- ketahuan deh ide awalnya hehehe

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Shafira1412**

Salam kenal! :")

**Mako-chan**

Hehehe iya ini sudah aku lanjutkan.. terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**White moon uchiha**

Salam kenal :" terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Rosachi-hime**

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Baby Kim**

Haaai :")

Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab kan di chap ini? Mereka menikaaaah /tebar bunga

Ke Venice atau kemana yaaah? /pasang wajah nyebelin

Muehehe baca terus yaaah :") terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Chii no pinkycherry**

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**sasusaku uciha **

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

Iya saku aku buat sakit kanker disini :"(

Angst gakyaaah? /pasang wajah nyebelin

Muehehe liat last chap aja yaah nanti :")

Wah kalau soal di panjangin lagi itu kayanya sulit deeh -_- ini aja aku edit berapa kali biar agak panjang-_- maaf yaah :"(

**Momo kuro**

Iyaya kasihan deh mereka kok jadi pasangan penyakitan gini-_- terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Ribby-chan**

Holla juga ribby-chan :") Ia Venice itu salah satu kota terkenal di Italy… biasa disebut juga Venesia. Kaya kota diatas air gitu deh hehehe

Wahahaha terimakasih :")

**Guest**

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**Playgirl**

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

**akasuna no ei-chan**

terimakasih sudah mau baca :")

Naah sudah selesai balas review nya,

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Venice Chapter IV**

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu ini hanya kebohongan?"

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu."

"Kau tahu benar bahwa cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu."

"Kalau begitu buatlah mereka tahu tidak dalam waktu dekat ini,"

"Setidaknya hingga aku tak ada nanti."

"—ra… ra...Sakura.."

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, Angst (maybe), AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada:o)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi menatap cemas puterinya yang kini terkulai lemah di ranjang _king size_ milik bungsu Uchiha. Dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, Yakushi Kabuto, tengah memeriksa keadaan gadis musim semi itu. Kerutan di dahi Sakura mulai nampak diiringi erangan kecil yang menandakan ia akan segera sadar. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan—tidak terkecuali bungsu Uchiha, itu menampakkan satu raut wajah yang sama saat _emerald _itu mulai nampak, ekspresi kelegaan. Haruno Mebuki langsung memeluk putrinya posesif.

"Ada apa denganmu Saku-_chan_? _Kaa-san_ sangat khawatir."

"Aku tak apa _Kaa-san_. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan ibunya. Kali ini Mikoto yang menghampiri Sakura. "Sungguh kau tak apa Sakura-_chan_? Ini pasti karena Sasu-_kun_ memaksamu turut mengurus perlengkapan pernikahan kan?" Mikoto menatap puteranya yang berada di sisi ranjang yang lain sebal. "_Kaa-san _kan sudah bilang Sasuke-_kun_, kau hanya perlu menyuruh orang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian," lanjut Mikoto.

"Tidak _baa—_maksudku_ Kaa-san_, ini bukan karena Sasuke," ucapnya meyakinkan. "Aku mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan, percayalah." Lanjutnya. Senyum tulus Sakura membuat Mikoto tenang.

.

.

.

Semua orang telah keluar dari ruangan bernuansa _dark blue_ ini. Menyisakan sepasang pengantin baru itu. Sakura melirik sekilas jam tangannya. _'Pantas saja, ini sudah pukul 11 malam.' _Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Tak ada yang bergeming, tetap pada posisi awal. Canggung eh?

"Aku mau mandi," ucap Sakura. "Aku juga." Sakura menatap kaget satu-satunya makhluk bernyawa lain di ruangan itu. "Setelah kau," sergahnya cepat.

_'fiuh...'_ keduanya menghela napas lega.

Sasuke berniat memecahkan rasa canggung namun justru membuat suasana makin _awkward._ Dua kata itu sukses membuat mereka memerah seketika. Seakan mengindikasikan Sasuke ingin err—mandi bersama?

Menghindari kecanggungan yang masih sangat terasa di atmosfir ruangan itu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke menghela napas singkat, merutuki rasa canggungnya yang membuat bungsu Uchiha ini bertindak bodoh tadi. Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, bergerak ke arah sudut ruangan lain di ruangan itu. Duduk di sebuah sofa santainya memegang sebuah _Ipad_. Sementara itu, Sakura sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun sudah 60 menit ia selesai dan ia hanya diam di kamar mandi. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Dengan bodohnya ia lupa mengambil _kimono_ mandi atau sekedar sebuah handuk sebelum masuk kamar mandi tadi. _Kimono _yang ia pakai tadi juga sudah terkulai basah di lantai kamar mandi. Dasar kebiasaan buruk! Memang ini di kamar mandi di kamarmu eh? Kalau lupa bawa handuk keluar bugil juga tak masalah ckck. Sayang sekali ini di kamar seorang laki-laki. Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan menatapnya _ilfeel_ jika ia melakukan itu. _'Haaaaah bagaimana ini...'_ menggeram frustasi, sekarang tubuhnya sudah kedinginan bukan main. Memantapkan keberaniannya, Sakura pun menebalkan wajahnya menahan rasa malu yang pasti akan menderanya setelah ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala _pink_ muncul dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Menghela napas sekali sebelum benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Sasuke.." cicit Sakura.

Duh dengan _volume_ sekecil itu bagaimana bisa didengar Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di sudut ruang lain. Salahkan arsitek kamar ini yang membuatnya terlalu luas.

"Sasuke..." kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Dan sukses, Sasuke menyahut.

"Hn?"

"Handuk...Aku butuh handuk."

"Ada di lemari."

Sialnya, _onyx_ nya tak terlepas dari _Ipad _yang ada di tangannya. Jadi, ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini. _Poor you!_

"_Ano_... bisakah kau ambilkan? Aku lupa dan sekarang aku sangat kedinginan."

Kalimat kali ini berhasil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ipad_ itu. Sekilas melirik ke arah Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebuah _kimono_ mandi miliknya, lalu memberikan itu kepada Sakura tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Hehehe... _arigatou_.."

.

.

.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang masuk kamar mandi. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit Sasuke sudah keluar lengkap dengan piamanya. Sedangkan Sakura?

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" Sasuke menggosok kasar rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

"_Ano_...sepertinya koperku masih ada di bawah. Tidak mungkin kan aku keluar dengan _kimono_ mandi seperti ini?"

"Jadi?"

"Bisakah kau am—"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?" Tatapan Sakura kini sedikit memohon. Sasuke nampak tengah berpikir. "Aku malas." dustanya. Ada betulnya juga sih, ia malas meladeni _aniki_ bodohnya dengan pertanyaan seputar _first night_ jika ia keluar tengah malam begini.

"Kau tega sekali membiarkanku tidur dengan _kimono_ ini—"

_hatchiiii_

"Aku bisa tambah sakit besok."

"Pakai saja bajuku yang ada di lemari, pilih sesukamu."

Sasuke kemudian melengos pergi ke arah ranjang mengambil sebuah bantal kemudian segera menyamankan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Kau tidur di sofa?"

"Kau mau aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu?"

"Ti—tidak bukan seperti itu." Sakura gelagapan, harusnya ia biarkan saja tadi Sasuke mengambil bantal dari ranjangnya. Tanpa perlu repot-repot basa-basi. Catat Sakura, bungsu Uchiha ini tak akan bersikap manis meski hanya untuk menanggapi basa-basimu.

.

.

.

Cicit burung di pagi hari membangunkan Sakura. Mengulet singkat di ranjangnya—eh? ranjang suaminya. Sama saja kan? Menoleh ke sekitar, _emerald_nya menangkap sesuatu yang tak biasa pagi ini. Uchiha Sasuke tengah tidur meringkuk di sebuah sofa. Tampaknya ia sangat kedinginan. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menjalari hatinya.

'_Tidak…tidak… ini kan ide gilanya… jadi bukan salahku kan kalau dia harus menerima akibatnya?'_ batin Sakura, menggelengkan singkat kepalanya. Sakura segera beranjak dari ranjang itu, menyeret sebuah _bed cover_. Memandang sekilas wajah Sasuke yg tengah terlelap itu. Kerutan kasar nampak di dahi cowok emo itu. Lalu Sakura menyelimuti Sasuke yang nampak kedinginan. Perlahan kerutan di dahi Sasuke pun hilang, berganti dengan wajah damai Sasuke saat tidur. Tak ada mata yang menatapnya datar. Tak ada wajah_ stoic_ yang biasanya terpatri disana. Hanya ada wajah damai bak seorang dewa. Kulit mulus seputih porselen, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, serta rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Saat tertidur dia manis juga..." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

_'Ngomong apa sih aku ini...'_ batinnya. Menggeleng singkat kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mata masih terpejam. Ke kamar mandi meski sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tak sadar, _onyx_ itu perlahan terbuka. Jadi? Uchiha bungsu ini sudah terjaga dari tadi eh? Hanya terbengong singkat, sebelum onyx itu kembali mengatup.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_?"

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_..." Mikoto membalas. Masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya dengan alat dapur. Sakura pun menghampirinya berniat membantu.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_..." kali ini Uchiha sulung yang menyapa adik iparnya. Menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya. Lalu duduk santai di _pantry_ dapur itu.

"Ah _ohayou_ Itachi-_nii._"

Mata Itachi mengerling nakal melihat Sakura memakai piama kebesaran yang sudah pasti milik adiknya itu.

"Piama Sasuke eh? Pasti dia merobek kasar gaun tidurmu tadi malam ya?" Seringai menggoda nampak dari laki-laki berusia 23 tahun itu.

"Ti—tidak… tidak seperti itu..." Sakura menggeleng kuat, menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya cepat dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Wajar siih pengantin baru. " Itachi senang sekali meledek adik barunya ini. Mungkin akan menjadi hobi barunya mulai dari sekarang.

"Sasuke belum bangun?"

"Hu'um, dia masih tertidur di atas." Jawaban ini tidak ada yang salah kan? Tidak untuk orang normal. Berbeda dengan sulung Uchiha yang sedikit _ngeres_ ini.

'_Gila! Sampai tepar seperti itu. Liar sekali dia! Berapa ronde dia habiskan? Ckck' _Itachi senyum-senyum sendiri, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Hah?! Tentu saja bisa Itachi-_nii_, memangnya kakiku kenapa?" Sakura menanggapi. Polos, ia melirik sebentar kedua kaki nya yang sama sekali tidak terluka. Itachi hanya mendengus geli melihat kepolosan adik iparnya itu.

Benar kan? _Uchiha Pervert_!

.

.

.

Satu jam Sakura melalui pagi ini dengan godaan mesum dari _Nii-chan _barunya. Ia sudah selesai membantu Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga Uchiha ini. Sarapan pagi sudah terhidangkan di meja makan. Sakura berniat untuk mandi dan membangunkan Sasuke untuk sarapan pagi. Sesampainya di kamar, sofa yang di tempati oleh Sasuke tadi sudah rapi. Sasuke lenyap. Suara air dari arah kamar mandi menyadarkan Sakura dari pikiran-pikiran _mystery_ nya. Sasuke keluar dengan pakaian rumah santainya.

"Kau sudah ditunggu _Kaa-san_ dibawah untuk sarapan!" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Hn." Sudah _trade mark_ sih, jadi susah deh menghilangkan kebiasaan bergumam tak jelas saat menjawab pertanyaan orang lain.

Setelah 15 menit Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kali ini Sakura keluar lengkap memakai pakaian santainya. Sebuah celana pendek selutut dengan sebuah kaus _pink_. _Ck teenager style._

"Kok masih disini?" Keluar kamar mandi, Sakura kini sibuk mematut dirinya disebuah cermin besar.

"Hn. Kita turun bersama."

'_Eh? Dia menungguku?' _Sesaat hati Sakura menghangat. Tapi benar-benar hanya sesaat.

"Lelet sekali sih!" Tuhkan kata-kata pedas lagi.

'_Si stoic ini gabisa apa sebentar aja membiarkanku merasa diperlakukan lembut?' _Eh? Kau menginginkan hal itu Sakura?

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini membuat Sakura sedikit canggung. Pasalnya suasana sarapan kali ini benar-benar sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang memulai bicara. Hanya sesekali suara dentuman sendok dan garpu milik Itachi yang terdengar. Ini pasti karena satu alasan. _Manner. _Keluarga Sakura tahu akan tatacara makan dengan sopan. Tapi tidak sekaku ini, pikirnya. Sarapan 'horor' ini pun selesai. Mikoto meminta semua—Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, juga Fugaku untuk mengobrol santai di taman belakang _mansion_ mereka. Mereka duduk-duduk sambil menyesap _ocha_ hangat.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melaksanakan _honeymoon_?" Itachi bertanya to the point. Ia tau benar alasan Ibunya mengajak mereka ke taman dengan alasan 'mengobrol santai'.

'_Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk..'_ Sakura terbatuk kaget mendengar Itachi mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan harus tersedak saat meminum _ocha_ hangat itu. Apalagi hingga masuk ke dalam hidung, _euh_. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, kebiasaan. "Haruskah?"

"Kami tau Sasuke_-kun,_ kalian sudah memiliki buah hati disini," Mikoto mengelus singkat perut datar Sakura. _Blush…blush.._ "Tapi itu perlu untuk dilakukan, agar kalian semakin harmonis." Tambahnya.

"_Kaa-san_ benar, siapa tahu kan bisa jadi kembar,"

_Bletak_

Kali ini Itachi sukses mendapat _deathglare_++ dari Sasuke.

"Mungkin minggu depan kami akan ke Venice. Sakura juga akan meneruskan kuliahnya disana," jelas Sasuke. Sukses membungkam Itachi dan juga Ibunya yang terus saja mengoceh tentang _honeymoon_.

"Jadi kalian berencana menetap disana?" Mikoto menyesap _ocha _hangatnya.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, setelah ini pergilah kerumah Sakura, dan katakan rencana ini pada Mebuki dan Kizashi." Akhirnya kepala keluarga Uchiha angkat suara setelah dari tadi hanya menyimak obrolan keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

Tepat tiga hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke Venice, Sasuke sebagai CEO di Uchiha _corp_. harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di induk perusahaan di Tokyo sebelum mengambil alih cabang di Venice. Agak tergesa-gesa pagi ini, Uchiha Sasuke kesiangan. Jadilah situasi ricuh seperti saat ini. Jangan salahkan Sakura, karena saat dibangunkan Sasuke malah menarik _bed cover_ nya tinggi-tinggi sampai menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke meminum singkat secangkir kopi tanpa gula itu. Menggenggam sebuah dasi yang belum terpakai di tangannya.

"Loh kau belum memakai dasimu Sasu-_kun_?" Mikoto melihatnya menggenggam dasi yang hampir kusut itu.

"Hn, sudah telat."

"Nah, Sakura-_chan_, pakaikanlah dasi untuk suamimu!" Mikoto membimbing tangan menantunya itu ke tangan Sasuke agar mengambil alih dasi itu.

"Tak perlu _Kaa-san_ aku sudah telat."

"Tidak membantah!" Kalimat maut dari Ibunya sukses membuat Sasuke diam. Dengan sedikit kikuk Sakura mulai memakaikan dasi pada lelaki yang menyandang gelar 'suami' nya itu. Tangannya gemetar bukan main. Rasanya ia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun, kecuali ayahnya. Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi itu hanya memperhatikan tangan Sakura yang meliuk-liuk memakaikannya dasi itu. Duh jangan sampai _uncontrollable_ _thing_ itu terulang lagi.

"Nah, selesai!" Sakura berujar riang. Artinya dia tidak perlu berlama-lama merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin loncat keluar kan?

"Nah sekarang kalian harus melaksanakan ritual pasangan suami isteri lainnya!" Uchiha Mikoto mendorong pasangan suami isteri itu ke arah pintu.

'_Mendokusei,' _batin Sasuke. Ia sudah telat, namun masih harus dipaksa melakukan ritual apalah itu namanya oleh sang ibu. Sasuke memandang jengah ibunya yang terlihat menunggu Sasuke melakukan sesuatu.

"Kali ini apalagi _Kaa-san_?" Memutar _onyx_ bosan, _as always_.

"Kau harus mencium isterimu sebelum berangkat bekerja."

"_Kaa-san_ ak—"

"Tidak membantah Sasu-_kun_!"

_CUP'_

Sebuah ciuman singkat didahi ia hadiahi kepada isterinya itu. Sudah tahu kan bagaimana reaksi Sakura?

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/N :**

Yap! 4th chapter's up. Ohiya mau info aja, mungkin chapter 5 akan aku update lebih lama dari biasanya-_- aku mau focus ujian dulu -_- maaf yaa :") Doain aku yaa semoga ujiannya lancar o:) Semoga soalnya gampang hehehe... Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter 4 ini aku update lebih cepat kan? Hehehe…

**Triana**

Aku seneng deh kamu ngereview teruuus… makasih yaaa :")

Menurut kamu bagusnya happy ending atau sad ending? Hehehe…

**mako-chan**

Sakura sakit kanker, kalau Sasuke kelainan jantung gitu deeh hehehe :")

**NE **

Iiih seneng deh aku kamu ngereview terus :") terimakasih yaaa… naik ke atas genteng ya? Yaah maaf yaah rumahku di daerah hutan belantara gitu wkwkwk… ini sudah kilat kaan? :p

**sasusaku uciha**

Hahaha iyaa kasihan yaa pasangan penyakitan XD terimakasih yaa reviewnya :")

**Review? :")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Venice Chapter V**

* * *

"Kali ini apalagi _Kaa-san_?" Memutar _onyx_ bosan, _as always_.

"Kau harus mencium isterimu sebelum berangkat bekerja."

"_Kaa-san_ ak—"

"Tidak membantah Sasu-_kun_!"

_CUP'_

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, Angst (maybe), AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Kejadian pagi tadi cukup membuat bungsu Uchiha ini salah tingkah sendiri. Ia jadi uring-uringan selama perjalanan menuju kantornya pagi ini. Ia merasa perbuatannya tadi sangat bukan dirinya. Apa-apaan ibunya tadi itu. "Arrrrrrggghhh!" Ia menjambak _raven_ nya frustasi saat _Lamborghini_ nya harus berhenti di lampu merah. _'Kenapa aku mau menuruti perintah Kaa-san, aku seperti orang bodoh pagi tadi,'_ dirinya membatin. Saat lampu merah berubah menjadi oranye kemudian berwarna hijau, ia kembali memacu _Lamborghini_ nya memecah jalan di kota Tokyo. Ia berniat menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya hari ini juga, harus selesai. Karena keberangkatan ia dan Sakura akan dipercepat besok pukul 7 malam.

.

.

.

Sepulang bekerja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Keadaan rumah sangat sepi. Mikoto dan Fugaku menghadiri sebuah pesta pertunangan kolega bisnis mereka, dan hingga malam seperti ini belum menunjukkan tanda akan pulang. Itachi? Jangan ditanya. Sulung Uchiha itu tengah 'bertarung' dengan temannya. Sasuke berniat ingin langsung mandi jika tak melihat surai merah muda yang tertunduk di atas meja makan. Meja makan masih penuh dengan segala macam makanan, Sakura nampaknya tertidur saat menunggu Sasuke pulang. Sasuke yang tidak tega pun menggendong Sakura ke kamar mereka. Dan segera membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjangnya. Sedikit tertarik dengan wajah damai Sakura saat tertidur, refleks tangannya menyentuh lembut permukaan pipi Sakura. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tega memaksa gadis polos sepertimu untuk terlibat dalam kebohongan ini, namun aku tidak punya pilihan," gumamnya, kemudian bangkit dari sisi ranjang itu. Ia bergegas mengambil baju ganti lalu membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah itu. 15 menit setelah itu, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Melupakan sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya sebelum tidur. **Mengunci pintu kamar.**

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, Itachi pulang dengan keadaan ngantuk berat. Capek juga bertanding _playstation_ 8 jam _nonstop_ dengan si pirang Deidara. Alhasil beginilah ia sekarang, tidur berjalan. Sesekali ia menabrak pintu bahkan ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang tepat berada setelah tangga utama _mansion_ Uchiha ini dan hampir tertidur di kloset jika saja ia tidak sengaja menggeser keran _shower_ yang kemudian menyiramnya itu. Ckckck

_**ceklek**_

Itachi yang mengantuk begitu saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang ada di ranjang itu. Ia pun terlonjak kaget. Salah kamar lagi. Mata mengantuknya kini melebar sempurna. Ia masuk ke kamar yang salah dan menyaksikan hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Adik bungsu nya yang belum genap seminggu menikah tidur terpisah dengan istrinya.

"Kalian tidur terpisah selama ini?!" Itachi berteriak gusar kali ini. Sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terlonjak kaget juga. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandang. Sakura meremas piamanya panic.

"Bu—bukan seperti itu Itachi-_nii. _Ka—kami hanya—"

"Sakura menyuruhku tidur di sofa karena ia sedang datang bulan dan takut aku menyerangnya lagi secara tiba-tiba setelah aku tadi hampir….kau tau lah!" kali ini yang menjelaskan si bungsu Uchiha. Sesaat sulung Uchiha ini sedikit _shock_ mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan adik bungsunya. Ia tidak menyangka si ayam itu bisa berubah menjadi seliar itu jika bersama Sakura. Itachi mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Berusaha mendeteksi apakah ada kebohongan dalam raut wajah _stoic_ itu. Tapi nihil, wajahnya tak nampak _panic_ sama sekali. Tetap datar dan sangat menyebalkan. _Sangat pandai berbohong._

"Oooh seperti itu… Tapi tetap saja cara kalian tidak benar! Bagaimana jika yang melihat _Kaa-san_? Ia pasti akan sedih melihat kalian yang baru menikah malah pisah ranjang seperti ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau sih liar sekali," Itachi menatap Sasuke sesaat. "Si _baka_ ini suka menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba Sakura-_chan_? Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu!"

Sasuke sudah merasakan atmosfer buruk dalam ruang kamarnya. Ia merutuki kebohongan yang baru saja ia ciptakan yang pasti akan berbuntut panjang. Itachi semakin mendekat ke arahnya membuat Sasuke bersikap_ defensive_.

"Mau apa kau? Menjauh dariku!"

Itachi hanya menyeringai penuh arti kearah adiknya itu. Ia lalu menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Argh apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya kesakitan. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Itachi langsung mengunci gerakan Sasuke dan menggiringnya ke arah sisi ranjang.

"Sakura, kau cepat ke kamarku. Ambil sebuah borgol di laci meja nakasku!"

"Bo—borgol untuk apa?"

"Cepatlah Saku-_chan_, aku tak yakin bisa menahan si _baka_ ini jika terlalu lama."

"Eh? Ba—baik aku akan mengambilnya." Sakura pun melesat ke kamar Itachi yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar mereka. Kemudian kembali dengan sebuah borgol ditangannya. Sebelum Sakura mencapai sisi ranjang itu, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengancamnya.

"Kalau kau memberikan itu pada Itachi, aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu!" ancam Sasuke sembari terus meronta dari cengkraman Itachi.

"Tidak akan Saku-_chan_, percaya padaku. Kemarikan borgolnya!" Dengan terpaksa Sakura memberikan itu pada Itachi.

_Voila~_

Sasuke terborgol di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Kuncinya biar aku yang pegang, besok pagi aku yang akan membukanya. Tidur yang nyenyak Saku-_chan_! Si _baka_ itu pasti tidak akan berbuat apa-apa." Itachi pun melenggang pergi dari kamar itu. Menyisakan sepasang suami isteri itu. Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah masam Sasuke.

"Ternyata kalau sama Itachi-_nii_ kau tidak ada apa-apanya ya… Hahaha… mungkin ini karma karena kau sering seenaknya kepadaku!" Sakura pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke. Kali ini dia merasa aman.

"_Oyasumi_!" Sakura pun mematikan lampu tidurnya dan mulai terlelap di alam mimpi. Sedangkan Sasuke? Apa boleh buat, ia harus tidur dengan tangan terborgol. Mungkin ia akan pegal-pegal besok pagi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Itachi bangun karena sebuah dering ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"_Itachi, ini Kaa-san,"_

"Loh, _Kaa-san_ ada dimana?"

"_Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang berada di Seoul, kami berangkat pagi tadi pukul 5.30 menggunakan pesawat pertama. Maaf ya tidak membangunkanmu juga Sasu-kun,"_

"Lalu ada apa _Kaa-san_ meneleponku?" Itachi melirik jam digital di meja nakasnya. 06:35 AM

"_Tou-san tadi terburu-buru, sebuah map berwarna merah tertinggal di tumpukkan berkas di ruang kerjanya. Bisakah kau mengantarkan itu secepatnya? Tou-san butuh map itu sebelum jam 9,"_ jelasnya panjang lebar.

"AAAPAAA?"

"_Maka dari itu, kau cepatlah terbang kesini. Telepon saja paman Teuchi, ia pasti akan memberikanmu tiket keberangkatan jam 8 pagi ini,"_

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan kurir saja?"

"_Kami butuh map itu sebelum jam 9 Ita-kun, Kaa-san mohon ini menyangkut cabang baru yang akan dibuka di Seoul."_

"Haah, baiklah aku akan mengantarnya sekarang juga."

Itachi pun bergegas mandi kemudian berangkat ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun lebih dulu kali ini.

"Sakura….Sakura…bangun!" Namun usahanya sia-sia, Sakura yang tidur memunggunginya tetap tak bergeming.

"Sakura…bangun dasar pemalas!"

"Apa sih berisik sekali!" Kali ini Sakura bergerak, namun bukannya bangun, ia malah berbalik arah dan menjadikan Sasuke gulingnya. Baiklah Sasuke bersabar, mungkin 5 menit lagi si kepala _pink_ ini akan segera bangun, pikirnya. Namun sudah sekitar 10 menit _emerald_ nya tak juga nampak.

"—ra…. Sakura….Sakura.." Berhasil, Sakura mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Namun dirinya masih setengah sadar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti ini? Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Sakura bangun dan mengambil jarak dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke memutar kedua _onyx_nya bosan. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" jelas Sasuke.

"Kau yang memelukku seenaknya! Aku mana bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tangan terborgol seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya nyengir kuda.

"Oh iyaya…"

"Sekarang panggilkan Itachi!"

"Tidak mau! Nanti Itachi-_nii_ juga datang sendiri kesini!"

"Panggilkan kataku! Atau—"

"Atau apa?" Kali ini Sakura berani pada Sasuke, jelas saja tangan Sasuke kan terborgol. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum turun untuk sarapan. 30 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar namun tak nampak perbedaan berarti. Sasuke masih terborgol di ranjangnya.

"Loh, Itachi-_nii_ belum membukakannya?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Haaah… baiklah aku akan ke kamarnya." Akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar kakak iparnya itu. Sudah hampir 10 menit Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi namun tidak ada tanggapan.

'_Apa Itachi-nii tidak dengar ya?'_

Akhirnya Sakura menggedor kamarnya lebih keras lagi, tapi tetap nihil. Ia pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu. Awalnya hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul kedalam, tapi di atas ranjang tidak ada siapapun. Ia pun membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi. Dan dikamar itu memang tidak ada makhluk bernyawa lain selain dirinya.

'_Mungkin di kamar mandi,'_ pikirnya. Namun pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Ia pun kembali ke kamarnya—dan Sasuke.

"_Ano_—Itachi-_nii_ tidak ada dikamarnya." Jelas Sakura takut-takut.

"_NANI?"_

"Iya, aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tetap tidak ada."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membuka ini?"

"Ak—aku tidak tahu….." Kali ini Sakura hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap bungsu Uchiha yang pasti sudah sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Ambilkan ponselku! Cepat telepon Itachi!" Sakura pun menurut, ia mengambil_ Iphone_ yang ada di meja nakas itu. Di daftar kontak tak juga ia temukan nama Itachi. Ia kembali mencari dari awal siapa tahu terlewat. Tapi tetap saja tidak ia temukan.

"Tidak ad—"

"Baka Aniki,"

"Hah?!"

"Nama kontaknya _baka aniki_ bodoh!" Sakura pun men-_dial_ Itachi lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku akan memegangnya dengan kaki begitu?"

'Dia sedang PMS apa?_ dari tadi aku dimarahi terus,_' batin Sakura jengkel.

"Iya maaf.." Sakura pun memegangi ponsel Sasuke.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kau dimana _baka_? Cepat buka borgol ini!" Tak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini Sasuke teriak sejadinya.

"_Astaga…gomen aku lupa!"_

"Kuncinya ada dimana?"

"_Hehehe… di saku jaketku…"_

"Sakura, kau ke kamar Itachi, kuncinya ada di sak—" kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja saat Itachi mengatakan hal lain.

"_Tapi jaket yang tadi malam sedang aku pakai sekarang…hehehe"_

"Memangnya kau dimana sih? Cepat pulang! 5 menit atau kau akan terima akibatnya!"

"_Sasu-chan tenang dulu… Aku pasti akan pulang secepatnya… tapi tidak bisa secepat itu!"_ Itachi kali ini mencoba meredam emosi Sasuke.

"Kau ada dimana?"

"_Aku di Seoul—"_

"_NANIII?"_

"_Tadi pagi Kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarkan berkas penting ke sini, tenang-tenang setelah ini selesai aku pasti akan cepat pulang. Kau sabar lah dulu yaa!"_

"Bagaimana aku bisa sab—"

_PIP_

Itachi memutus hubungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Itachi sedang ada di Seoul."

"APAAA? Kau serius?" Tak kalah kaget dengan Sasuke tadi waktu mendengar Itachi sedang berada di Seoul saat ini.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah….kau mau apa?" Sakura pasrah. Kasihan juga melihat Sasuke terborgol seperti itu sejak semalam.

"Aku lapar.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?!"

"Iya..iya aku ambilkan!" Sakura turun untuk mengambil sarapan. Ayame—pelayan di _mansion _Uchiha baru saja selesai membuat nasi goreng.

"Ah… _Ohayou_ Sakura-_sama_!"

"_Ohayou_ Ayame-_san_!"

"Loh, tumben Ayame-_san_ yang memasak_, Kaa-san_ pergi?"

"Iya, mereka berangkat tadi pagi ke Seoul. Itachi-_sama_ juga menyusulnya sekitar satu jam setelahnya."

"_Nani_? Seoul?"

"Ya, Sakura_-sama_!"

'_Jadi Itachi-nii ke Seoul menemui Kaa-san,'_ batinnya.

"Ayame_-san_ masak apa? Boleh aku membantu?"

"Tak perlu Sakura-_sama_, sarapannya sudah selesai,"

"Waah nasi goreng tomat!"

"Iya Sakura_-sama_, kesukaan Sasuke-_sama_. Sasuke-_sama_ tidak ikut sarapan?"

"_Ano_—itu dia…dia ingin sarapan di kamar saja,"

"Oh, kalau begitu Sakura-_sama_ ke kamar duluan saja, nanti saya akan mengan—"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Ma—maksudku aku ingin membawakan sarapan untuk Sasuke begitu,"

"Baiklah, akan saya siapkan!"

Setelah disiapkan oleh Ayame, Sakura pun membawa 2 piring nasi goreng tomat dengan dua gelas susu hangat. Kemudian mulai menyuapi Sasuke yang memang sudah sangat kelaparan karena ia belum makan sejak kemarin sore.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?"

"Kemarin aku tidak makan. Mana jus tomatku?"

"Jus tomat? Kau kan tidak min—"

"Ambil sana! Aku tidak bisa sarapan tanpa jus tomat."

'_Heran deh manusia es ini suka sekali memerintah orang seenaknya. Kau pikir aku pelayan pribadimu ha? Gak bisa apa bilangnya baik-baik,' _Sakura pun kembali turun untuk membuatkan segelas jus tomat.

"Nih!" Sakura pun memberikan Sasuke jus tomatnya.

"Duh minum jus tomat aja berantakan kaya gini," Sakura reflek menyeka jus tomat yang berantakan disisi bibir Sasuke. Hal itu membuat mereka saling pandang. Tak bertahan lama karena kini keduanya mulai salah tingkah. _Awkward._

"Aku sudah kenyang, sekarang kau ambilkan botol obatku yang ada di laci meja!" Menuruti titah Sasuke yang sudah seperti perintah seorang raja itu, Sakura mulai membuka laci meja nakas yang ada di sisi ranjang itu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah map berwarna putih gading dengan tulisan _'Medical Check Up'_. Sakura baru saja akan mengeluarkannya dari laci jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara ketus bungsu Uchiha satu ini."Jangan sentuh apapun!" Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mengambil sebuah botol obat transparan dari dalam laci itu.

"Dua butir!" Sakura pun membantu Sasuke meminum obatnya itu.

"Sakitmu parah ya?"

Namun Sasuke tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini.

"Kalau iya, aku tau kok rasanya bagaimana… eh ma—maksudku te—temanku juga sakit parah sepertimu!"

Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu, Sakura akan tergagap bila sedang berbohong.

"Oh ya?"

"Ehm….Dia sakit kanker otak, meskipun masih stadium awal sih. Menurutmu…..berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan dengan penyakit seperti itu?" Sakura melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Tidak ingin kebohongannya disadari oleh pemuda itu.

"Tergantung,"

"Tergantung?"

"Iya, semuanya tergantung bagaimana usaha temanmu itu untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya. Aku tidak bisa memprediksi." Sakura mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah pasrah jika ia memang harus meninggalkan dunia ini tidak lama lagi. Namun perkataan Sasuke baru saja membuat keinginannya untuk melawan penyakit terkutuk itu bangkit.

"_Arigatou_! Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu padanya nanti." Senyum itu merekah dari wajah manis Sakura. Sudut bibir bungsu Uchiha sedikit tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 15 jam terborgol di ranjangnya sendiri, akhirnya ia bisa mengelus tangannya yang sudah memunculkan ruam merah di sekitar pergelangan tangan. Ia memaki habis-habisan Itachi yang dengan tidak bersalahnya bilang, "Aku tertinggal pesawat yang _take off _jam 10, maka dari itu aku harus menunggu pesawat yang _take off _jam 3." Sasuke tahu benar Itachi hanya mengerjainya_._ Dan Sakura? Ia malah berlindung di balik tubuh Itachi saat Sasuke juga ingin memberikannya hukuman karena dia juga turut andil dalam keadaan Sasuke saat ini._ 'Lihat saja, akan aku balas kalian,'_ sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

Malam ini, tepat jam 6:20 Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat menuju bandara karena pesawat mereka akan _take off_ pukul 7 malam ini. Sakura sebenarnya bingung kenapa Itachi tidak mengantar mereka, karena sore tadi ia sudah bilang pada Sakura bahwa ia akan mengantar mereka ke bandara malam nanti.

"Itachi-_nii_ kemana? Tidak jadi mengantar kita?"

Pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab dengan kedikkan bahu oleh Sasuke. Pesawat mereka pun _take off_. Sakura hendak merebut sebuah komik yang memang hanya tersedia satu.

"Kau kan sudah bekerja, bacanya tuh ini!" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah majalah berbau bisnis.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja!" sengit Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengindarkan komik ini dari jangkauan Sakura. Posisi mereka pun mulai terlihat kurang mengenakkan di ruang public seperti ini. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Ia pun menyembunyikan komik itu di belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura harus susah payah menjangkau komik itu. Wajahnya tepat ada di sebelah leher bungsu Uchiha itu untuk melihat komik yang disembunyikan Sasuke di balik badannya. Posisi mereka jika dilihat dari sudut lain seperti sedang berbuat err—mesum. Wajah Sakura yang ada di lipatan leher Sasuke membuat orang-orang yang melihat berpikiran tidak-tidak tentang Sakura. Sakura yang duduk di kursi pinggir pun tak menyadari jika seorang pramugari akan menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan minuman juga sebuah selimut. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung memegang tangan Sakura kuat-kuat di balik tubuhnya.

"Ih kau kenapa sih? Lepaskan!"

"Ngh..he—hentikan Sa—kura kita sedang ada di pesawat!" Sasuke membuat suaranya seolah sedang mendesah. Membuat tak hanya pramugari yang kini berdiri di belakang Sakura mengernyit aneh, tapi juga dua orang penumpang lainnya disebelah kursi mereka.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?! Lepaskan tanganku _baka_ Sasuke!"

"Ngh..kita bisa melakukannya saat sudah di Milan nanti _hime_… ssh—berhenti," racau Sasuke.

"Kau itu ngomong ap—"

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu, tapi saya ingin mengantarkan selimut juga minuman ini," ucap pramugari itu membuat Sakura sadar akan apa yang di perbuat Sasuke.

"Eh i—ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Sungguh aku tak—"

"Maaf nona, tapi saya rasa kegiatan itu akan mengganggu penumpang yang lainnya." Pramugari itu berusaha sesopan mungkin berbicara pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap garang pada Sasuke yang kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," pramugari itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan _BAKA_?" Sakura memandang jengkel pemuda di sampingnya ini. Yang dipandang? Hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak peduli.

_**Graukk**_

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menggigit leher Sasuke dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

_Rasakan!_

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

A/N:

Aduuuuh aku buat apaaaa -_- pasti chapter ini ngebosenin ya? Gak jelas? Abal? Ah gomen…. Maaf juga aku telat banget updatenya… Ini aja aku nyolong waktu… hehehe… Untuk yang nanya ending fict ini akan aku jawab di chapter depan oke? Balasan review yang log in lewat pm yaa :")

**Triana :**

Iya ini sudah update :") maaf ya gak kilat :"(

**Chibiusa :**

Terimakasih chibiusa :") aduh aku bingung mau panggil kamu apa hehehe… Ini aku sudah update :') maaf ya lama…

**NE :**

Huahahaha…. Angst gak yaaah? Ehehehe tenang kok itu akan aku jawab di next chapter oke?

**Sasusaku uciha :**

Hem….happy ending gak yaa? liat next chapter yaaa? /diinjek wah terimakasih doanya :")

**Nana :**

Aku akan jawab di next chapter ya :")

**Yu :**

Huehehe ini aku sudah update :')

**Tiya-chan :**

Happy ending? Amiin deeh :') terimakasih review nya ya reader yang baik :')

_Mind to review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Venice Chapter VI**

* * *

"Kau ngomong apa sih?! Lepaskan tanganku _baka_ Sasuke!"

"Ngh..kita bisa melakukannya saat sudah di Milan nanti _hime_… ssh—berhenti," racau Sasuke.

"Kau itu ngomong ap—"

"Eh i—ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! Sungguh aku tak—"

"Maaf nona, tapi saya rasa kegiatan itu akan mengganggu penumpang yang lainnya."

_**Graukk**_

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Lima menit yang lalu, pesawat mereka baru saja landing di Milan. Setelah insiden memalukan di pesawat, Sakura jengkel setengah mati pada Sasuke. Jadilah keadaan seperti sekarang ini. _Ia merajuk_. Ia merasa Sasuke sangat kelewatan tadi malam. Ingin rasanya ia menguliti pemuda itu sekarang juga. _Emerald_nya menatap garang pemuda yang malah sibuk dengan_ Ipad_ di tangannya. _'Sebal…..sebal…sebaaaaal..'_ batinnya menjerit kesal melihat bungsu Uchiha itu sibuk sendiri. _'Minta maaf kek.. basa-basi dikit kek… dasar monster es tidak berperasaan!'_

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Ih siapa yang lihat-lihat!" Sakura kini berbalik arah, memunggungi Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam bandara. Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit lalu melenggang pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet!" jawabnya ketus.

"Bisa sendiri?"

"Ya bisa lah! Memangnya aku bayi!" nadanya sama ketusnya dengan yang tadi.

"Yasudah sana pergi!"

'_Dasar serigala berbulu ayam!' _Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi mengikuti papan petunjuk yang ada. Setelah menuntaskan urusannya di toilet, ia pun berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat-lihat arsitektur bandara ini. Jenuh juga harus berada di sebelah pemuda yang menyebalkannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun itu. Banyak orang lalu lalang di sini. Ada turis dengan kacamata hitam, rambut pirang, rambut kribo, sepasang kakek nenek yang bergandengan mesra, aduh dia jadi iri.

_Kruyuuuk~_

Perutnya sudah demo minta untuk diisi. Ia mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia makan. _'Ah hanya segelas jus strawberry, itu juga tadi malam di pesawat,'_ batinnya mengaduh, perutnya semakin tidak sabar untuk segera dipenuhi tuntutannya mengingat sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi. Ia butuh sarapan paling tidak untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia melihat sebuah stand _pizza_ di _foodcourt airpo_rt itu, senyum merekah seketika terpancar dari wajahnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia berjalan ke arah stand pizza itu. Tepat 3 langkah lagi sebelum ia sampai, tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di otaknya.

"Ah!" Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya frustasi. Dompetnya ada di tas kecil yang ada bersama Sasuke. Sakura pun mengurungkan niat untuk membeli _pizza_ yang terlihat lezat dengan lelehan keju mozzarella di atasnya_. Poor you!_

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sekitar 10 menit mengitari bandara ini. Namun ia belum juga bertemu dengan Sasuke. Badannya sudah mulai terasa lemas karena lelah dan butuh asupan karbohidrat. _Emerald_nya mulai bergerak-gerak panic. Bingung juga bagaimana caranya menemukan pemuda yang ia cari diantara ribuan orang yang ada disini.

"Arrggh…" Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Seperti ada ribuan batu yang menghujamnya. Sakura meremas kuat kepalanya, bahkan sesekali ia menjambak surai merah mudanya itu. Berharap penyakitnya tidak kambuh dalam waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini. _'Aku mohon jangan sekarang penyakit jelek!' _batinnya mengaduh. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia pun menutup kelopak matanya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksanya. Ia tak kuat jika harus berjalan lagi mencari Sasuke. Cairan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak kuat lagi. _'Kami-sama aku mohon kirimkan malaikatmu kali ini, aku masih ingin hidup.'_ Sakura pun terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang baru saja menyuruh orang untuk membawakan koper mereka—ia dan Sakura, ke apartemen Sasuke yang ada di kota ini. Sudah hampir 10 menit Sakura tak juga kembali. Rasa khawatir mulai menjalari hatinya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada gadis _pink _itu.

.

.

.

"Ngh….." _Emerald_nya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sasuke menyadari itu meski kini _emerald _itu tak dapat dilihatnya secara langsung, terhalangi oleh kelopak mata yang menutupinya. Sasuke memandang cemas gadis yang terbaring lemah di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit ini. Sesaat perasaan bersalah melingkupi hatinya. Andai saja ia tidak egois dan mengantarkannya ke toilet pagi tadi, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Sakura nampak akan segera sadar, kelopaknya yang lemah mulai membuka. _Emerald_nya masih menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan yang ada. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya ia bersuara juga.

"Aku dirumah sakit?" suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat.

"Haus?" Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke membantu Sakura meminum segelas air putih.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak aku—"

_Kruyuuuuk~ _

'_Sial'_ Padahal Sakura berniat masih ingin melanjutkan acara ngambeknya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin pemuda itu minta maaf padanya. Namun rencana itu hancur karena perutnya yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Kau kan belum makan dari kemarin malam, aku bantu!"

"Aku bisa makan sen—"

"Tidak tidak, kali ini aku bantu!" Sasuke pun mengambil semangkuk bubur di meja yang ada di samping ranjang itu. Menyuapinya perlahan dan telaten.

"Kau tidak bilang kau juga punya penyakit _maagh_ yang cukup parah," ucap Sasuke sembari terus menyuapinya bubur.

"Hm? Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku memiliki penyakit itu." Sakura makan lama sekali, ini sudah 10 menit sejak Sasuke mulai menyuapinya bubur namun baru 3 sendok yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah ah, aku kenyang."

"Kenyang bagaimana? Kau baru memakan tiga sen—"

"Sasuke…..Aku mau…."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau makan _pizza_…"

"_Pizza_?!"

"Ya, aku ingin memakannya sekarang.."

"Tidak tidak! Kau masih sakit Sakura—"

"Kumohooon?" _Emerald _itu kini menatap Sasuke memohon. Sasuke masih terlihat menimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Satu kali ini saja kumohooon…." Sakura memohon dengan tatapan…..yang tak dapat Sasuke tolak.

"Haaah…" Sasuke menghela napasnya berat, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui hal itu. "Baiklah tunggu disini!" Tak lama setelah meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura, Sasuke kembali dengan sekotak _pizza_ dengan toping keju _mozzarella_ juga daging itu. Sakura nampak sumringah melihat Sasuke membawakannya sekotak besar pizza.

"Kau baik sekaliiii!" Sakura memekik girang. Ia pun mencomot satu _slice pizza_ itu dan memakannya dengan rakus. Saat hendak mengambil potongan ke duanya, Sasuke malah mengambil kotak pizza itu.

"Cukup Sakura, pencernaanmu belum bisa bekerja normal! Kalau masih lapar habiskan buburmu!"

"Kumohon satu lagi yaaa?"

"Tidak!"

"Loh…loh..mau kau kemanakan pizza itu? Heeey Sasuke!" Sakura kini bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Mau aku buang!"

"JANGAAAAAN BERIKAN SAJA ITU PADAKU! AKU BISA MENGHABISKANNYA SUNGGUH!" Sakura baru saja akan turun dari ranjangnya, namun tiba-tiba ada yang salah dengan perutnya.

"Arrrgghh….." Sakura pun memegangi sisi kiri perutnya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri seperti di remas kuat. Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuang pizza itu dan meletakkannya asal di atas meja.

"Kau tak apa? Aku panggilkan dokter!" Sasuke memencet sebuah tombol disisi ranjang itu. Tak lama seorang dokter beserta dua orang suster masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Sakura pun di beri obat dan ia mulai tertidur kembali.

"_Ci dispiace signor Uchiha, hai solo dato una fetta di pizza_?"

(Maaf Tuan Uchiha, apakah Anda baru saja memberikannya sepotong pizza?) Sang dokter bertanya pada Sasuke, sedikit menyalahkan sebenarnya. Ia melihat ada sekotak pizza di ruangan itu.

_"Lo sai che aveva un problema di digestione?"_

(Anda tahu kan dia memiliki masalah pencernaan sekarang?) Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

_"Lei non deve mangiare quello.__Spero che si può prendere cura di lei.__Non darle un pasto grezzo prima si riprese."_

(Saya harap Anda bisa memperhatikannya lebih tuan. Jangan memberinya makanan yang sulit untuk di cerna sebelum ia sembuh total.) Sasuke pun merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudahnya menuruti permohonan Sakura tadi. Berbuntut panjang lagi kan.

_"__Va bene allora, spero che possa recuperare il prima possibile.__E circa il cancro, lo sai vero?"_ (Baiklah, Saya harap ia akan sembuh secepatnya. Dan…tentang penyakit kankernya, apakah anda sudah mengetahuinya?)

"_Potete dirmi il dettaglio circa la sua malattia?"_

(Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih _detail_ kepadaku?)

"_Mi dispiace non posso.__Si può andare a pranzo .__Lui è il cancro specialista."_

(Maaf saya tidak bisa tuan, Anda bisa pergi ke ruangan , dia adalah dokter spesialis kanker di sini.)

"_Va bene, grazie mille, mi prenderò cura di lei di più adesso."_

(Baiklah, terimakasih banyak dokter, aku akan lebih memperhatikannya sekarang.)

Setelah dokter itu keluar ruangan, Sasuke pun kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang Sakura. Memandang wajahnya lekat dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak menyangka gadis enerjik seperti Sakura ternyata benar-benar menderita penyakit separah itu. Setelah itu dirinya berniat ingin ke ruangan seperti saran dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Sakura. Ia pun di jelaskan panjang lebar mengenai penyakit Sakura.

.

.

.

Dua hari ini, Sakura agak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja. Raut wajah yang biasanya dingin dan datar, kini sedikit lebih sering menampakkan ekspresi khawatir padanya. Padahal kepalanya hanya sedikit nyeri. Ia juga tak jarang menemani Sakura mengobrol meski hanya obrolan ringan. Sakura menyadari hal itu tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelum ini. Ada yang ganjil dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Hn?"

"Terbentur sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"IH!" Sakura jengkel juga cuma di tanggapi seperti itu. Jari-jari Sasuke tak terlepas dari keyboard laptopnya.

"Iya, kau jadi... lebih ehm—perhatian kepadaku,"

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik..

_still no answer._

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!"

"Aku tidak merasa lebih memperhatikanmu…biasa saja,"

"Tidak tidak! Aku tau betul kau itu seperti monster...eh ma—maksudku...pokoknya bukan seperti yang sekarang!" jelasnya. "Pasti ada sesuatu kan?"

"Kau belum mandi kan? Mandi sana! Bau!"

_Tuing_. Perempatan siku nampak di pelipis Sakura. Heran dengan pemuda satu ini. Kemarin baik, sekarang? Jadi monster lagi_. 'Benar benar serigala berbulu ayam!'_ Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan mandi sesuai anjuran si pemuda ayam itu. Tak butuh waktu lama kali ini, Sakura keluar dengan pakaian santainya. Membuka selebar mungkin pintu kaca balkon apartemen Sasuke dan menghirup udara pagi di kota Milan.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Tak bergeming dari posisi nya saat ini, masih sibuk dengan sebuah laptop yang ada di atas meja kerjanya disisi ruang tengah ini.

"Jalan-jalan yuk?" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Aku sibuk," sepertinya sih begitu. Layaknya _boss boss_ pada umumnya, matanya hanya tertuju pada layar itu, bahkan tidak memandang Sakura saat bicara dengannya. Tidak sopan!

"Tapi ini kan hari minggu Sas—"

"Jangan manja!"

"Kita bahkan masih di Milan Sasuke...Kapan kita ke Venice?!"

"Aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu disini."

"Kau orang paling menyebalkan di duniaaaaa!" Sakura kesal, ia berniat nekat saja berjalan-jalan sendiri. Namun belum sempat rencananya terealisasi, Sasuke sudah lebih pintar kali ini.

"Loh..Loh...kau mengunci pintu ini?!" ucapnya sembari terus mencoba membuka pintu di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau gadis **nekat**!" Hanya memandang sebentar ke arah Sakura, lalu kembali pada kesibukannya lagi. _Dasar sok sibuk!_

"Kau memang benar-benar orang paling menyebalkan di dunia iniiii!" pekiknya histeris, Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Aku ingin keluar Sasuke... kau tega sekali... Aku ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku butuh udara segar. Tidak seperti sekarang. Terkurung disini," kali ini dirinya terduduk di lantai lengkap dengan tangis dramanya. Sasuke merotasikan _onyx_ nya jengah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ia pun menghela napasnya berat. Repot juga menghadapi gadis remaja seperti Sakura. Ia terpaksa mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Sakura. Padahal niatnya ingin bekerja di hari minggu agar mereka bisa secepatnya ke Venice. Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Sakura mana bisa tahu jika ia tidak mengutarakan niatnya.

"Haaaah baiklah, tapi hanya sampai jam makan siang. Tidak lebih!" Saat hendak membuka kunci pintu, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Milan di hari minggu pasti sangat ramai. Apalagi di bulan-bulan seperti ini. Musimnya turis berkunjung. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ia harus kehilangan gadis itu di tengah lautan manusia.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke pun berbalik arah menuju gudang. Sakura mengernyit heran. Untuk apa dia ke gudang saat hendak jalan-jalan begini. Tidak mungkin juga dompetnya tertinggal di gudang kan? Sasuke kembali dengan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

"Tutup mata!"

"Ha?!"

"Sudah lakukan saja atau kita batal berkelil—"

"Baiklah...baiklah.."

Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan barang yang baru saja ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Secepat mungkin, Sasuke memakaikan itu ke pergelangan tangan Sakura dan juga dirinya.

_**ceklik**_

Perasaan Sakura mendadak tidak enak. Sesuatu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha menampik pikiran negatif tentang benda apa yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia menggeleng singkat, _'Mungkin saja si ayam itu memberiku gelang...tidak ini pasti bukan borgol Sakura...bukan...' _Kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Dan sialnya...ini benar-benar borgol.

"Bo—borgol untuk apa?!"

"Gadis bodoh sepertimu akan sangat merepotkan jika hilang di kota seramai ini **lagi**!"

"Ta—tapi kenapa harus bor—"

"Kau mau aku memakaikan rantai anjing saja? Baik aku ambil—"

"Iya...iya ini saja..."

Merekapun berjalan-jalan di kota Milan. Melihat-lihat berbagai bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur yang bisa memanjakan turis-turis yang berkunjung. Awalnya Sakura cuek saja dipandang aneh beberapa pasang mata karena borgol itu. Tapi lama-lama risih juga.

"Sasuke...semua orang melihat aneh ke arah kita..." cicit nya takut-takut.

"Biarkan saja...toh kita tidak kenal," Sasuke sih gampang, alami dirinya memang cuek. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura. Ia risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Mungkin mereka pikir kita ini tahanan yang kabur ya?"

"Mungkin," Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, pukul 09:13 mereka berjalan-jalan ke _Piazza Duomo_, pusat kota Milan. Sudah tentu banyak sekali turis disini. Terlebih dua minggu lagi saat liburan musim panas, akan lebih banyak lagi turis yang ada. Sakura berdecak kagum pada bangunan yang ada disini. Arsitekturnya klasik. Seperti masih di zaman kerajaan saja. Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kawasan ini.

"Ah!" Menepuk jidat lebarnya frustasi, ia melupakan barang penting.

"Aku lupa bawa kamera milikku, bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini!" pekiknya. Sedikit kecewa mengapa ia bisa lupa membawa barang yang penting bagi turis yang berkunjung.

'_Sayang sekali jika aku tak memiliki foto disini,_' batinnya murung. Namun ia tidak kehilangan ide.

"Emh….kau bawa ponsel kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke berharap. Berharap ia akan meminjamkan ponselnya. Ia harus memiliki paling tidak satu foto disini. Agak sulit rasanya jika harus mengajak pemuda es itu berkunjung kesini lagi lain waktu. Ini saja perlu memohon segala.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pinjam ya—"

"Tidak!"

"Satu kali sajaaa…. Foto aku disini… Aku tak yakin akan datang kesini lagi lain waktu,"

"Hanya satu foto!" Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sakura pun tersenyum bahagia. Angin sedikit membuat surai merah mudanya bergerak ringan. Dengan latar bangunan klasik, ia bak seorang dewi. Terlebih dengan pakaiannya saat ini. _Dress_ selutut _simple_ berwarna putih. Jujur saja Sasuke sempat terpana melihat foto yang baru saja ia ambil. Lengkungan tipis nampak di sudut bibirnya. _'Diluar sifat manja, bawel, dan sangat merepotkannya itu, ternyata Sakura lumayan—' _ Menggeleng singkat, Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa otaknya bisa bekerja _uncontrol_ seperti itu. Gengsi setinggi langit membuatnya selama ini tidak pernah memuji wanita selain ibunya. Tapi kali ini?

'_Argh lupakan,'_

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

A/N :

6th Chapter's up! Terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca :") /pelukcium. Gimana chapter ini? Haaah… kayanya boring bgt ya? -_- Oh ya, sesuai janjiku tentang ending fict ini akan happy or sad ending aku akan kasih bocoran aja sedikit,** tidak ada karakter yang akan mati dalam fict ini**. Soal bagaimana caranya lihat nanti yaaa :p Kalau aku kasih tau nanti ga seru dooong huehehehe…Aku belum menjelaskan loh ya itu sad or happy ending…jadi silahkan berspekulasi sendiri /ditimpuk.

Btw, ada yang bersedia nge-rekomen aku ff canon yang menurut kalian bagus ga? Aku lagi stress banget nih.. SIMAK rawr bgtdeeeh-_- Butuh baca yang unyu-unyu /apadeh ehehehe… ^^ Kalau bersedia kirim link nya via pm yaaah /puppyeyes. Baiklah sekian A/N gajelas aku untuk chapter ini, balasan review via pm ya buat yang log in :]

**Uchiha Yui-chan**

Salam kenal Yui :] jangan panggil aku senpai doong gak enak nih aku newbie looh huehehehe :] Oh iya itu! /tepukjidat sebenernya sih aku err—lupa …alias keliru bagian itu hahaha… Tapi terimaksih yaa sudah dikasih tau /cium .. Plot ku buat chapter depan jadi tambah kebentuk hehehe :]

**Triana**

Hehehe doain aja semoga ide nya masih ngalir terus :] Author-san? Boleeeeh aku si terserah kamu aja :]

**HiwatariNana**

Haaai jugaaa :]

Uwaaaaah terimakasiii yaaa :]

Nah itu dia… aku sedikit err—keliru di bagian itu… Tapi terimakasih loooh udah di kasih tau.. Itu malah mempermudah aku :]

Terimakasih yaaa :]

**NE**

Gimana NE-san? Udah kejawab belum pertanyaan kamu? Huehehehe XD

**Tiya-chan**

Humor? Aa bagian mana nyaa? -_- jadi romance ku gagal? /pundung Tapi terimakasih yaa reviewnya :]

**Chibiusa**

Yosh maaf ya gak update kilat-_-

Semoga chapter ini sasusaku nya lebih banyak yaah :]

**Yo**

Keluarga Sasu sebenernya sudah tau, itu kan penyakit jantungnya kaya keturunan gitu hahaha… Tapi scene nya belum dapet aja /pundung

**Ifaharra sasusaku**

Terimakasih reviewnya :] Hehehe kira-kira menurut kamu fict ini happy end atau enggak?

**_Mind to review?_ :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Venice Chapter VII**

'_Kami-sama aku mohon kirimkan malaikatmu kali ini, aku masih ingin hidup.'_

"Kau kan belum makan dari kemarin malam, aku bantu!"

"Aku lupa bawa kamera milikku, bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini!"

"Satu kali sajaaa…. Foto aku disini… Aku tak yakin akan datang kesini lagi lain waktu,"

"Hanya satu foto!"

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Setelah satu jam berkeliling _Piazza Diamo_, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke _coffee shop_ untuk meredakan dahaga setelah berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Milan itu. Seorang pelayan yang sedang menunggu Sasuke menyebutkan pesanannya mengernyit bingung. Heran juga dengan pasangan yang ia temui saat ini. Baru pertama kali ada pasangan yang datang dengan tangan terborgol. Ia menatap iri ke arah gadis dengan surai merah muda di hadapannya. Ia gadis yang beruntung. Mendapatkan pemuda tampan juga sangat protektif pada dirinya hingga tidak ingin kehilangan seperti itu. Sasuke pun memesan segelas kopi tanpa gula sedangkan Sakura memesan _strawberry milkshake_. _Sangat Bertolak belakang_. Baru 5 menit mereka ada di tempat itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering. Menunjukkan ada panggilan telepon. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Italy itu. Jujur saja, ia hanya sedikit mengetahui bahasa Italy.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kita pulang!" Sasuke bangkit lalu mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Pulang? Yang benar saja, bahkan mereka baru lima menit duduk di tempat ini. Pesanan mereka pun belum sampai.

"Ini kan baru jam—"

"Lain kali kita akan kesini lagi,"

"Ta—tapi kau bilang—"

"Aku ada_ meeting_ mendadak Sakura, ini penting." Sakura menunduk kecewa. Bahkan mereka baru satu jam menikmati keindahan kota ini. Dengan terpaksa ia pun menuruti Sasuke. Mereka kembali ke apartemen. Sesaat setelah sampai di apartemennya Sasuke membuka borgol itu dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih formal.

"Aku akan pergi mungkin agak lama, kau tunggulah disini. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar apartemen ini sendirian. Jika kau lapar di kulkas sudah ada bahan makanan kau bisa memasaknya sendiri. Jangan menerima tamu sekalipun ia terus menekan bel. Abaikan saja!" Sakura bersumpah ini adalah kata terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Saking takjubnya Sakura hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Sasuke baru saja.

"Mengerti?" Sasuke akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Baru 2 jam Sakura ditinggalkan Sasuke, tapi rasa bosan yang melandanya kini sudah terasa sampai ubun-ubun. Ia ingin keluar. Sumpek rasanya ada di apartemen ini. Tapi apa daya, si ayam itu lagi-lagi mengunci dirinya dalam apartemen ini. Bahkan balkon saja dikunci. Keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Sasuke memacu _Maybach Exelero_ nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan para pemegang saham di perusahaan cabang yang ada di Milan. Melirik sekilas ke jam tangannya, saat ini hari sudah lumayan sore. Pukul 4 sore, tak terasa ia sudah lama juga meninggalkan gadis musim semi itu terkunci di apartemennya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjangkau apartemennya, ia pun kini sampai. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sakura yang sedang tengkurap di karpet ruang tv apartemennya dengan dagu yang ditopang kedua tangannya. Hatinya sedikit bersyukur gadis itu tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya takut gadis itu nekat keluar dengan memecah kaca atau—sudah lah ia terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau beruntung, sepuluh menit lagi saja kau terlambat, aku pasti sudah mati bosan disini!"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum—"

"Mandi sana! Kita makan malam diluar!"

"Sungguh?!" Sakura berdecak tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Langsung bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Tidak menyangka pemuda itu baik juga.

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau yasud—"

"Aku mandi sekaraaaang!" Ia pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Sakura mandi secepat kilat, ia tidak ingin waktunya _hunting_ foto di Milan berkurang meski hanya 1 menit. _Lebay!_

"Kita….tidak harus memakai borgol itu lagi kan?" _Emerald_nya takut-takut menatap _onyx_ itu.

"Nanti kau hil—"

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan jauh darimu!"

Nampak sedikit berpikir, namun akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak lama, merekapun keluar dari apartemen itu. Sakura menolak pergi menggunakan mobil. Ia ingin berkeliling Milan naik _tram_ saja. Sebuah angkutan umum di kota itu. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi tahukan bagaimana Sakura akan melancarkan permohonannya? Ckck

Suasana di dalam tram memang sangat ramai. Sasuke mengeluhkan keadaan yang sumpek dalam_ tram_ ini. Mereka tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri. Berulangkali Sasuke mengehela napas berat. Alaminya ia memang tidak suka berada di keramaian. Apalagi jika ramai dan sumpek seperti ini. Sukses membuat _mood_ nya turun drastic. Sakura sebenarnya menyadari apa yang sedari tadi membuat uchiha ini tidak bisa diam.

"Dasar anak manja!" Sakura mencibirnya. Sukses mendapat tatapan sinis dari pemilik rambut emo itu.

"Kau lebih manja dariku!" balasnya.

"Aku tidak—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang pria dengan badan tegap mendorong kasar dirinya. Efek terlalu ramai. Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke yang dengan sigap memegangnya.

"_Mi dispiace, signore si fa a non essere scortese?"_

(Maaf tuan, bisakah kau tidak mendorongnya sekasar tadi?) Nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi kali ini. _Onyx_nya menatap seorang pria dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Kondisi tram yang panas membuat emosinya cukup mudah tersulut.

"_Questo tram e pieno, se non spinto da auto private solo!"_

(Tram ini penuh, jika tidak ingin terdorong naik kendaraan pribadi saja sana!)

Pria itu justru membalas tak kalah sengit. Sasuke pun berusaha melindungi Sakura. Diarahkannya Sakura agar berdiri tepat di depannya. Kemudian membimbing tangan mungil itu untuk memegang ujung baju yang Sasuke gunakan. Jaga-jaga jika ada kejadian seperti tadi Sakura tidak akan jatuh. Sakura sempat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Namun sorot mata kelam itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk hanya diam dan menurut. Tanpa satu katapun keluar dari bibir itu. 10 menit setelah itu mereka sampai di _Piazza Diamo. _Senyum sumringah Sakura nampak kala ia sampai lagi di tempat itu. Kali ini ia tidak lupa membawa _Canon Eos 650D_ milknya. Dia pun mulai sibuk memotret arsitektur bangunan yang ada. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya. Ia pun berbalik arah dan tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia pun mulai memotret Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau—berhenti!" ucap Sasuke sambil menghalangi arah lensa kamera itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit kala _blitz_ dari kamera milik Sakura terus mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya. Namun Sakura tak juga berhenti, dirinya terus memotret Sasuke. Banyak sekali ekspresi Sasuke yang tertangkap kamera itu.

"Berhenti sekarang juga!" Sakura pun nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe…hasil foto tiba-tiba biasanya lebih alami,"

Setelah cukup lama memotret, Sasuke menggeret Sakura ke sebuah taman. _Parco Sempione,_ sebuah taman kota yang tepat berada di belakang _Castello Sforzesco_, sebuah kastil dengan 14 _museum_ di dalamnya. Sore ini udara di taman ini sangat nyaman. Dengan berbagai pepohonan, taman rumput, kolam ikan, dan bunga-bunga yang ada di jalan ini membuat siapapun yang datang kesini merasa nyaman dan _relax_. Mereka pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada. Sakura mulai mengatupkan kedua matanya. Menikmati sensasi angin saat menerpa lembut kulit wajahnya. Membiarkan telinganya lebih _sensitive_ mendengar desau angin itu. Ia sangat menyukai udara sore di tempat seperti ini. Persis seperti yang sering dilakukannya di Jepang. Ia pun bangkit dan mulai memotret ke sekeliling taman itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya menyadari ponsel itu bergetar di sakunya. Dan sedikit menyeringai kala membaca _ID caller_ di layar ponselnya itu. Melirik singkat ke arah jam tangannya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang sudah cukup lama menjerit minta di angkat.

"_DASAR ADIK SIALAAAAN!" _Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat seseorang di seberang telepon itu berteriak gusar pada dirinya.

"_Kau ingin membunuhku ha?! Mengikatku di tempat tidur lalu menutup mataku dan menyumpal mulutku dengan kain selama hampir 24 jam kau hampir saja membunuhku!"_

"Berlebihan!" Sasuke hanya menanggapi luapan emosi kakaknya dengan kata-kata dingin dan irit. Dirinya sedikit terkikik geli mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada si sulung sebelum ia dan Sakura berangkat ke Milan. Ia memang mengikat Itachi di ranjang kamarnya, tapi jujur ia tidak merencanakan hal itu sama sekali. Awalnya ia ingin pamit dengan Itachi bahwa ia dan Sakura akan _take off_ ke Milan, namun yang ia dapati saat membuka pintu kamar si sulung membuat otak jeniusnya bekerja begitu saja memikirkan sebuah ide jahil yang ia rasa bisa membalas apa yang dilakukan Itachi padanya kemarin. Itachi sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang kamarnya. Ia sudah panggil berkali-kali. Namun Itachi tidur seperti orang mati. Hal itu pun memuluskan Sasuke melakukan **hal gila** pada kakaknya.

"_Berlebihan bagaimana? Aku bisa mati kekurangan oksigen jika saja Ayame-san tidak datang untuk membersihkan kamarku baru saja!"_

"Salah kau sendiri terkapar di kamarmu," Sasuke tertawa kecil menghadapi Itachi kali ini. Sakura yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi yang diduduki Sasuke mengabadikan kejadian yang lumayan langka itu.

_**Ceklik!**_

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang begitu saja mengembang di wajahnya. Potret Sasuke yang sedang tertawa itu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi dingin yang biasanya ia tampakkan. Kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak jika pemuda itu manis. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah saat batinnya berkata demikian. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke saat pemuda itu terlihat memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Siapa?"

"Hn? Itachi—"

"Itachi-_nii_? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Sakura memandang Sasuke khawatir. Pemuda ini kan jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi tertawa seperti tadi. Pasti ada perbuatan jahil yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan pada si sulung mengingat tawa yang baru saja terpampang di wajah stoic itu. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Sepertinya sih bergitu," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang dan memberikan Sasuke segenggam makanan burung. Sebenarnya mereka bingung, tapi pria itu lalu berbicara dalam bahasa Italy nya kemudian tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa katanya?"

"Kita disuruh memberi makan burung disekitar sini," jelas Sasuke lalu bangkit menuju sebuah tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya saat Sasuke terlihat ingin membuang makanan burung yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya.

"Membuang ini!"

"Jangan!" Sakura reflek memekik keras.

"Lebih baik kau memberikannya kepada mereka," Sakura menunjuk burung-burung yang terbang berputar dilangit taman sore ini.

'_Tidak ada salahnya juga,' _akhirnya Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju. Perlahan setelah ia menyebar makanan burung itu ke pelataran taman, segerombol burung terbang mendekat. Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok terlihat panic kala banyak burung menyerbu dirinya. Sakura pun tak ingin melewatkan ekspresi lucu Sasuke saat itu. Ia pun mulai memotret dengan kamera miliknya. Dan hup! Banyak hasil fotonya yang membuatnya ingin tertawa terbahak. Apalagi saat seekor burung tepat berada di bahu kirinya. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ketakutan itu sangat manis_. Cute_! Ekspresinya mirip seorang bocah yang terkejut saat melihat anjing liar yang ingin menggigitnya. _Don't judge the book by it's cover!_ Dibalik wajah dingin dan datarnya, ternyata tersimpan berbagai ekspresi yang menggemaskan dan jarang diperlihatkan itu. _Dasar_ _Jaim!_

Sasuke nampak membersihkan bajunya yang mungkin sedikit kotor karena burung-burung tadi. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit kesal. Ia sedikit mengendus bau tidak sedap pada baju juga tangannya. Gak _elite_ banget kan seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan-jalan dengan aroma seperti ini?

"Kita pulang!" tukas Sasuke namun hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari gadis_ pink_ itu.

"Aku mau eskrim itu! Kita harus makan eskrim itu dulu sebelum kembali ke apartemen,"

"Aku tidak suka manis!"

"Ayo coba duluuu!" Sakura pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba dan menariknya untuk membeli es krim yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. _Gelato_, es krim buah-buahan yang terkenal di kota Italy. Hampir ada di setiap sudut kota di negara ini.

"Umm…_Give me one scoop strawberry ice cream and—" _

"Kau mau apa?" Pandangan Sakura kini tertuju pada Sasuke yang tampak enggan memakan salah satu makanan manis yang ia tidak suka, es krim.

"Aku tidak suka manis. Aku akan membeli _hot cappuchino _saja disana!"

"Coba duluuu! Pasti kau suka! Aku yang pilihkan ya?" Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Sakura memilihkan es krim yang mungkin Sasuke akan suka.

"_Two ice cream, strawberry and tomato_," Sasuke sedikit mengernyit bingung saat Sakura menyebutkan pesanannya tadi. Tomat? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Baru kali ini ia dengar ada es krim dengan rasa buah kesukannya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, pelayan itu memberikan pesanannya kepada Sakura. Setelah Sasuke membayar, mereka pun meninggalkan kedai es krim itu untuk kembali berjalan-jalan.

"Nih!" Sakura memberikan satu scoop es krim rasa tomat kepada Sasuke.

"Buat kau saja! Aku kan tidak suka man—" Sakura langsung menyodorkan es krim tomat itu ke bibir Sasuke. Sialnya, ia tidak membawa sapu tangan kali ini. Menggunakan bajunya? Jangan bercanda, burung-burung itu meninggalkan _'tanda cinta' _di bajunya. Pantas saja dia jadi bau seperti ini. Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menjilat es krim yang berantakkan di bibirnya. Namun setelah ia mencoba, rasanya tidak buruk. Mirip jus tomat yang suka ia minum saat sarapan.

"Bagaimana? Kalau tidak enak mau aku buang sa—"

"Berikan padaku!" Sakura tersenyum. Senyum itu senyum kemenangan. Menang karena ia sudah membuat Sasuke mau memakan es krim ini.

"Maksudku sayang jika kau membuangnya—Kau membelinya dengan uangku!" jelasnya. _Dasar tukang ngeles!_

"Cuci tangan dulu!" Sakura menyuruh Sasuke mencuci tangan di keran yang memang ada di taman ini. Sasuke mau tak mau menuruti itu.

"Nih pegang!" Sakura pun memberikan es krim itu kepada Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke sedikit gengsi harus makan makanan yang sudah jelas-jelas ia tolak tadi. Tapi otaknya bekerja tidak sejalan dengan gengsinya kali ini. Es krim tomat ini begitu mengundangnya untuk mencicipinya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan ledekkan gadis _pink_ ini, Sasuke pun memakan rakus es krim yang ada di tangannya. Sakura agak kaget juga melihat ini. Pemuda di sebelahnya ini seperti kanibal yang tengah menikmati mangsanya. Ganas sekali. Dengan sengaja, Sakura menyenggol lengan Sasuke, hingga es krim itu pun belepotan ke hidungnya.

"Ups—aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Sakura dengan nada ketidaksengajaan yang sangat kentara dibuat-buat. Sedikit menggeram kesal, Sasuke menatap tajam gadis _pink_ di sebelahnya ini. Sakura akhirnya tertawa terbahak begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang berantakkan dengan es krim. Tidak tinggal diam, Sasuke pun membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Kini wajah mereka sama-sama berantakan karena es krim. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun mangernyit aneh ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura saat hendak melewati mereka.

"_Childish!" _ bocah dengan tampang arogan itu menggumam singkat saat berpapasan dengan dua orang dewasa yang sedang perang es krim itu.

_Tuing. _Perempatan siku nampak di pelipis Sasuke kala bocah itu dengan samar menggumamkan sesuatu. Dibilang _childish_ dengan bocah 7 tahun? What the—mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Kalah telak. Ia pun menyadari, perbuatannya dengan Sakura sangat bukan dirinya. Haaah kenapa ia yang _notabene_ nya lebih tua 4 tahun dari gadis _pink_ itu ikut terbawa _childish_ seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka di Milan, pekerjaan Sasuke di Milan belum juga rampung. Jadi mereka harus menunda kepindahan mereka ke Venice. Daripada di kunci sendirian di apartemen, Sakura lebih memilih ikut Sasuke ke kantor. Meskipun tak jauh beda, ia tetap saja akan terbengong sendiri karena Sasuke memang sangat sibuk. Malam ini, Sasuke bilang bahwa mereka akan menghadiri sebuah pesta yang di adakan kolega bisnis Sasuke di Milan. Sengaja meluangkan waktu, kali ini Sakura tidak perlu menunggu Sasuke hingga jam 3, karena setelah jam makan siang pemuda itu sudah kembali ke ruangannya.

"Loh tumben kau sudah kembali?"

"Hn, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ikut saja!"

Hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke tempat ini. Sebuah _coffee shop_ yang kemarin. Mereka memesan pesanan yang sama. Sasuke mengeluarkan _Ipad_ nya. Mikoto—ibunya ingin melakukan _video call_.

"_Sasu-kun kau dan Sakura-chan baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Hn,"

"_Mana Sakura-chan?" _Sasuke pun memberikan _Ipad_ itu pada Sakura.

"_Ohayou Kaa-san_!" ucap Sakura setelah mencoba menghitung perbedaan Jepang dan Italy.

"_Ohayou Sakura-chan! Bagaimana honeymoon kalian?"_

"Ahn…it—itu—" Mikoto pun tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi menantunya.

"_Oh iya, Kaa-san punya satu permintaan,"_

"Apa itu _Kaa-san_?"

"_Kalian harus memberikan foto-foto sehari-hari kalian selama honeymoon! Yang mesra yaa!" _

"Hah?!" Sasuke dan Sakura—keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak _Kaa-san_ kali ini tidak lagi—" Sasuke kali ini angkat bicara.

"_Tidak ada penolakkan Sasu-kun! Kirim fotonya atau Kaa-san akan menyusul kalian kesana? Bersenang-senanglah,"_ Mikoto pun menyudahi video call itu.

"Aduh bagaimana ini?" Sakura nampak gelisah, baru dipikirkan saja ia sudah bingung begini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ibunya yang datang dan menyuruh mereka melakukan ritual ini itu. Begitulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi," Sasuke pun kini pasrah.

.

.

.

"Duh kenapa harus datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi sih?" Sakura memandang jengah ke sekeliling, pusat perbelanjaan di Milan. Sasuke pun mulai menyeret Sakura masuk ke _Abercrombie & Fitch store, _salah satu tempat paling sering di kunjungi oleh pengemar _fashion _yang datang ke Italy. _Merk_ ini bagai memiliki 30.000 meter persegi sendiri di distrik perbelanjaan Milan, dekat dengan _Via Monte Napoleone._ Sedikit melupakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di tempat ini, Sakura yang memang baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini memandang takjub. Meskipun pusat perbelanjaan, arsitekturnya pun mampu membuat pengunjung seperti sedang berwisata. Namun sejurus kemudian hatinya merasa gelisah. Ia tidak suka membeli baju dengan Sasuke.

_'Aku pasti akan tersiksa di tempat ini,_' batinnya mengaduh.

Sasuke pun duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di depan _fitting room_. Sakura pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau harusnya masuk ke dalam dan mencoba pakaian yang ada di dalam ruangan itu!"

"Tidak mau!" tukasnya sebal.

"Agar adil, aku juga akan memilih pakaian untukmu!" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

"Yasudah, aku juga tidak mau!"

Dua-duanya keras kepala ck.

"Kalau begitu kau yang masuk duluan!"

"_Ladies first_ nona!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kemenangan.

"Baik...baik tapi kau jangan curang!" Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia mulai mencoba berbagai gaun yang ada. Sakura keluar dengan gaun pertamanya. Sebuah dress hitam panjang yang mengekspos bahu putihnya. Oh ya, gaun itu juga membelah bagian kiri kakinya hingga 5cm dari paha. Ia sangat risih menggunakan ini. Ini bukan _style_ nya. Ia pun memandang ragu ke arah Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah gaun ini. Sasuke menatapnya intens. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Berputar!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku bilang berputar Sakura!"

Sasuke nampak sedikit berpikir, ia harus menampilkan kesan bahwa Sakura ini wanita dewasa yang seumuran dengannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memilih yang ini.

"Yang ini saja," ucapnya datar.

"_NANI?_ Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!"

"Tidak…tidak…tidak…aku mohon jangan yang ini!" _Emerald_ itu memohon pada _onyx_ dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak."

"Ini terlalu….terbuka! Aku bisa masuk angin!" ujarnya spontan. Sasuke nampak sedikit menahan tawanya. Gadis ini lucu sekali.

"Aku pasti membelikanmu obat setelahnya!"

Sedikit terbengong tak percaya, Sakura mengerjapkan _emerald_nya ke arah pemuda itu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Pemuda macam apa itu? Harusnya ia langsung berkata _'Baiklah, aku tak ingin kau sakit,'_ atau apapun yang masih terdengar manusiawi. Sedikit menggeram kesal walau pada akhirnya ia terpaksa harus menerima.

'_Baiklah ayam, kali ini aku juga akan membuatmu berpakaian yang tak kalah mencengangkan,' _Sakura pun menyeringai, sudah siap untuk membalas pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kau!"

Sasuke pun menuruti, ia segera masuk ke _fitting room_. Mencoba sebuah tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sungguh…mempesona. Sasuke keluar dari _fitting room_ itu dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. _Emerald_nya seakan terhipnotis, tidak berkedip sesaat. Cowok ayam ini begitu cocok memakai tuxedo hitam yang terlihat elegan. Sasuke terlihat tambah berkharisma dan—hentikan Sakura, ingat rencana awalmu. Mengerjainya. Sakura pun menggeleng singkat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Yang lain!"

"Tidak, aku pilih yang ini," ujarnya santai.

"LOH?! Itu gak adil! Dasar egois!"

"Hn, terimakasih aku anggap itu pujian!" Setelah melepas tuxedo itu, Sasuke menggeret Sakura ke salon yang terletak agak jauh dari sini.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan sebuah 'perjanjian' akhirnya Sakura mau juga diminta memakai gaun pilihan Sasuke tadi. Dengan syarat, mereka hanya akan hadir di pesta itu 1 jam, tidak lebih. Dan saat di Venice, Sasuke **harus** menuruti segala permintaannya selama 3 hari penuh, tanpa bantahan. Namun banyaknya kolega bisnis Sasuke, membuatnya terus berkeliling menyapa para tamu. Hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Lewat 3 jam dari perjanjian. Sakura sudah sangat lelah saat ini.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk," jelasnya sembari menguap kecil dan mengucek matanya layaknya seorang bocah yang mengantuk.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, matahari di ruangan ini masuk melalui jendela balkon yang telah terbuka. _Emerald_ itu pun mulai terbuka perlahan. Menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang menerobos masuk. Perasaan takut mulai menjalari hatinya. Ruangan ini bukan apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Aku dimana?" pekiknya takut sembari bangun dari tidurnya.

'_Jangan-jangan aku di culik,'_

"AAAAAA TOLOOOOOONG!" teriak Sakura sejadinya.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

A/N :

Yosh! Aku rasa chapter ini sudah cukup panjang. Semoga kalian sukaaa~ :] Dan untuk penjelasan usia, maaf yah aku sebenarnya sudah mau menjelaskannya di A/N chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yah…tapi apa daya, lupa terus -_-v oke jadi disini yang termuda itu Sakura, 17 tahun. Sasuke 21 tahun, dan si sulung uchiha, Itachi itu 23 tahun :] Seperti biasanya, terimakasih yang masih sudi membaca fict ini hahaha tons of kiss deh buat kalian :* Terimakasih juga yang sudah bersedia kasih tau aku fict pelepas penat /hug Buat yang log in nanti aku bales reviewnya via pm yaah :")

**Uchiha Yui-chan**

Hai jugaaaa :D

Gapapa kok telaat, kamu review aja aku udah seneng banget :]

_Nani?! Sensei?!_ Aku masih muda belia gini masa di panggil sensei sih /kicked hehehe. Aku paling cepet bisa update sekitar seminggu-_- Enjoy yah chapter ini~

**Kazu-san**

Waaah terimakasi kazu-san :') Ini sduah aku update yaa~

**Tiya-chan**

Nah itu, nanti kalau aku masukkin ke genre humor takutnya garing lagi-_- hehehe

**NE**

Masih penasaran? Asiiik berarti berhasil /apadeh huehehe

**Cerrybutt**

Ia selain gak mau jauh dari saku, sasu juga gak mau banget jauh dari aku /gampared huehehehe

**Ifaharra sasusaku**

Oke sama-sama :') Sasu umurnya 21 tahun, kalau aku dua bulan lagi 18 tahun/yangnanyasiapa? Hehehe Panggil apa ya? Panggil chibi aja biar imut :3 /kicked

**Taara miharu**

Uwaaah terimaksih taara-san :') Tunggu yaa sampai fict ini tamat hehehe

**R**

Terlalu pendek ya? Aku biasanya mentok di 2k words -_-"

Sasu nyimpen borgol di gudang ya buat jaga-jaga kejadian kaya gini nih /apadeh hehehe

Terimakasih yaa buat rekomennya :*

**Cheryxsasuke**

Salam kenal juga :D

Uwaah terimakasih looh :')

Hehehe kita doain aja semoga saku cepet sembuh yaa /apadeh

* * *

**Review? :')**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Venice Chapter VIII**

* * *

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku sudah sangat mengantuk,"

"Aku dimana?"

'_Jangan-jangan aku di culik,'_

"AAAAAA TOLOOOOOONG!"

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Sakura menjerit ketakutan karena merasa ada di tempat asing. Ia sedang berada di ruangan yang ia tidak ketahui. Di negara orang pula. Suara derap langkah seseorang di balik pintu membuat hatinya makin kebat-kebit. Memandang ketakutan pada daun pintu yang akan segera terbuka itu. Sebuah bantal sudah siap ia layangkan pada sosok yang akan muncul dari balik pintu. Rasa kalut yang menjalar di hatinya membuatnya berpikir bodoh bahwa layangan sebuah bantal mungkin saja dapat mencederai orang yang sebentar lagi akan muncul dari balik pintu itu.

_**ceklek **_

"Kau kenapa?!" Sosok yang muncul tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. _Onyx_ nya sedikit panik kala dirinya mendengar jeritan dari gadis ini. Untung saja Sakura belum sempat melempar bantal ini. Bisa-bisa ia malah dimarahi oleh pemuda ini.

"Loh?! Kau ada disini juga? Jadi kita berdua diculik?!"

"Diculik?! Pffft—" Sasuke nampak menahan tawanya. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar lugu dan polos.

"Kita tidak diculik Sakura, ini Venice," jelasnya sembari membuka pintu balkon kemudian berdiri santai di beranda kamar itu.

"Venice?" manik _emerald_nya memancar tidak percaya. Ia pun segera turun dari ranjang dan menyusul Sasuke. Ternyata benar, mereka sedang ada di Venice. Dari apartemen yang ada di lantai 35 ini, melihat pemandangan kota ini sangat indah. Senyumnya mengembang kala dengan samar ia dapat _melihat St. Mark's Square_ dari balkonnya. Sebuah lapangan terbesar yang ada di Venice yang dibangun pada abad ke-9 dan tepat berada di depan sebuah kapel _St. Mark's Basilica. _Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar menyadari akan satu hal. Baju yang ia gunakan saat ini bukan gaun yang ia gunakan tadi malam. Ini adalah piama Sasuke. Berbagai pikiran yang tidak-tidak menelusup masuk ke otaknya.

"Sasuke…ini piama milikmu?"

"Hn,"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU HAA?!" Sakura histeris sendiri seusai mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan….kit—kita—"

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang bingung Sakura yang nampak gelisah. Tak lama otak jeniusnya pun mengerti. Gadis ini sepertinya berpikir bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan—hahaha sepertinya seru juga mengerjai gadis polos ini pagi-pagi.

"Cepat jelaskan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" Sakura berkata sembari sedikit mengguncang tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Namun Sasuke sengaja mengunci rapat bibirnya dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sarat akan makna. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan jika apa yang ada di dalam otaknya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Ia merasa belum siap di usianya yang bahkan belum menginjak 20 tahun sudah harus memiliki seorang bayi.

"Aku mohon jelaskan padaku! Kau ingin membuatku mati penasaran hah?" _Emerald_nya kini sedikit berkaca-kaca. Menahan buliran-buliran air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Menurutmu kita melakukan apa?" Sasuke sengaja membuat suaranya sedikit menggoda. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura mulai gugup saat Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Kini Sakura terkurung oleh tangan Sasuke yang berada di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Sepertinya bakat seperti ini adalah turunan dari si sulung Uchiha. Keadaan ini sungguh tidak menguntungkan bagi Sakura. Jalan keluar satu-satunya untuk lepas dari kungkungan pemuda di hadapannya ini ada di belakang tubuhnya. Tapi jangan bercanda, mereka kini ada di balkon lantai 35. Ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan nyawanya melayang begitu saja.

"Jika yang kau takutkan adalah kita melakukan** itu**, sayangnya ketakutanmu itu benar Sakura,"

"Ka—kau serius kita melakukannya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat apap—"

"Hn, kau yang memulai,"

"Tidak mungkin—tidak itu tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin tanpa sengaja kau meminum _wine_ kemarin, hingga kau mabuk lalu—"

"Cukup cukup! Aku tidak mau dengaaaar!" Sakura kini mengatupkan matanya, menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dan menggeleng kuat. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya, air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Tawa Sasuke pun meledak. Gadis ini sangat mudah dibohongi, pikirnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Menyeka air mata yang masih berlinang di pipinya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Kau itu terlalu mudah dibohongi!"

"Hah? Jadi kita tidak—"

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan gadis bodoh dan manja seperti kau!" Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE _BAKAAAA_!" kali ini Sasuke yang harus menutup rapat kedua telinganya, ckck

"Tap—tapi siapa yang mengganti pakaian ini? Kau pasti melihat yang tidak-tidak kan?" Sakura bersikap _defensive_. Menutupi bagian-bagian terpenting yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak akan tertarik sekalipun kau _shirtless_ di hadapanku!"

_Tuing_. Perempatan siku nampak di pelipis Sakura. Sebegitu tidak menarikkah dirinya?

"Aku meminta sekertarisku menggantikan pakaian untukmu!"

"La—lalu kenapa harus piama milikmu? Dimana baju-bajuku?!"

"Hn, si bodoh itu lupa mengepak pakaianmu. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi sampai,"

"Si bodoh?" Sakura awalnya berpikir _si bodoh_ yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto, teman Sasuke yang memang sedikit garing dan tidak jelas itu. Namun sebuah nama baru justru di lontarkan pemuda ini.

"Suigetsu,"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membawaku kesini?"

"Kau pikir? Kau itu tidur seperti orang mati! Tanganku sampai pegal semalaman. Kau harus mulai memikirkan program diet dari sekarang!" ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil. Lihat, nampak lagi perubahan drastis dari manusia es ini. Ini pertama kali pemuda ini bisa seperti ini di hadapannya. Mengobrol layaknya mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama. Tidak seperti saat mereka baru saja bertemu. Bicara benar-benar sangat seperlunya. Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kesadarannya. Sasuke pun menceritakan _detail_ kejadian tadi malam.

_Saat mereka sampai di depan apartemen Sasuke, ternyata Sakura yang kelelahan jatuh tertidur di sampingnya. Sedikit ragu apakah mereka harus ke Venice secepat ini atau tinggal sementara di Milan. Sasuke merasakan hatinya sedikit bimbang. Ia sebenarnya masih enggan kembali ke Venice. Ia takut jika bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. Ia hanya takut keputusannya akan kembali goyah saat melihat orang itu. Melirik sebentar ke arah kursi penumpang dimana Sakura tengah tertidur pulas. Hatinya semakin bimbang. Rasanya tidak adil kembali mengorbankan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Gadis musim semi di sebelahnya ini sudah rela menuruti ide gilanya. Dan bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sakura yang sangat ingin menginjakkan kakinya di Venice dan tertunda karena lagi-lagi harus mengikuti keegoisan dirinya. Ia pun memantapkan hatinya. Mereka akan ke Venice malam ini juga. Pesta beberapa jam lalu memang sekaligus salam perpisahan Sasuke pada kolega bisnisnya di Milan. Sasuke pun mengambil ponsel nya yang ada di dashboard mobilnya itu. _

"_Packing baju, lalu segera kirim ke Venice," ia segera memutus hubungan telepon itu padahal lawan bicaranya belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Che tipikal boss yang dictator._

_Sasuke pun kemballi memacu Maybach Exelero nya menuju stasiun kereta di kota ini. Setelah tiba, ia mencoba membangunkan Sakura. Namun respon gadis itu hanya gumaman tidak jelas. Dengan terpaksa ia pun menggendong Sakura menuju gerbong pribadi milik Uchiha corp. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta dari Milan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Saat sampai di Venice, Sakura masih saja tidak merespon saat dibangunkan. Lagi-lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke terpaksa menggendong Sakura sampai sebuah mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh Suigetsu, orang yang bisa dibilang asisten Sasuke yang berada di Venice. Namun sikapnya kepada Sasuke tidak seperti seorang anak buah kepada pimpinannya, pribadinya yang memang suka humor dan banyak bicara seperti Naruto membuat posisinya bisa dibilang lebih dari hanya sekedar asisten._

"_Jadi gadis ini yang mau mengikuti ide gilamu? Cantik juga! Kasihan gadis manis seperti dia harus—" _

"_Diam dan fokus pada jalan!"_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah beberapa hari di kota Venice akhirnya Sakura mempunyai kesempatan untuk menagih janji kepada Sasuke. Mengingat pemuda itu sangat sulit ditemui karena sibuk dengan masalah bisnis yang memang menyita waktunya. Sasuke selalu pergi pukul 7 pagi, saat Sakura masih belum bisa lepas dengan mimpinya. Dan tak jarang pulang pukul 11 malam, saat _emerald_ itu sudah tak bisa di tahan untuk segera mengatup dan istirahat. Setiap kali di telepon, sebelum Sakura mengutarakan niatnya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapan Sakura dengan dua kata yang itu-itu saja. "Aku sibuk," dan detik kemudian langsung menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura. Agak heran juga kenapa pemuda yang _notabene_ nya masih berusia cukup muda itu sudah maniak dengan bekerja. Mungkin itu hobinya. Akhirnya Sakura bertekat untuk menunggu Sasuke malam ini. Ia rela meminum bergelas-gelas kopi agar tetap terjaga. Ini termasuk hal yang sulit karena ia terbiasa tidur sekitar pukul 9 malam. Sekitar pukul 11.10 pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang terlihat lelah. Jas yang biasanya melekat rapi di badannya kini ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Dasi yang ia pakai pun sudah terlihat longgar di lehernya. Lengan kemejanya ia gulung sebatas siku.

"Sasuke aku mau bicara!"

"Aku lelah Sakura, besok saja!" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Menghela napas berat, Sakura harus menerima ia harus kembali menunda. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Sakura masih memiliki _plan B_. Terlalu malas dan mengantuk untuk sekedar mengambil bantal dan selimut di kamarnya, ia akhirnya tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Jadi ia berencana bicara di pagi hari sebelum Sasuke pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia terlelap. Helaian surai merah mudanya terkulai berantakan di atas bantal. Keesokan paginya, Sasuke keluar kamar sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Ia sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit bingung kala matanya menangkap warna yang tidak lagi asing baginya ada di atas bantal sofa. Tanpa membuat suara, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Sebuah sunggingan senyum sempat terpatri meski hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar mengambil sebuah _note_ juga spidol. Menulis sesuatu pada note itu kemudian dengan hati-hati menempelkannya di pipi kanan Sakura. Kemudian bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun begitu mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Dirinya terlonjak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Gila! ternyata sudah jam 10. Nihil jika menemukan Sasuke masih ada dirumah ini jam segini. _'Lalu suara pintu tadi apa hanya mimpi?'_ batinnya. Ia kembali terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sosok yang tidak ia kenal menyapanya dari arah dapur.

"Hai!"

"Kau siapa?" ujarnya takut-takut.

"Aku Suigetsu, bisa dibilang asisten Sasuke."

"O...ha—hai! Kau disini sedang apa?" ucap Sakura sembari merapikan penampilannya yang mungkin sedikit aut-autan itu.

"Sasuke menyuruhku menemanimu berjalan-jalan disekitar kota Venice hari ini,"

_'Dasar monster ayam, seenaknya saja menyuruh orang menepati janjinya,'_ Sakura meraba bagian pipinya karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel. Benar saja sebuah note berwarna biru menempel di bagian pipi kanannya.

'_Aku masih sibuk hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Suigetsu akan menemanimu hari ini.'_

"Sasuke sedang sibuk mengatasi masalah di perusahaan akibat ulah oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Perusahaannya menderita kerugian yang cukup besar akibat ini, maka dari itu Sasuke sangat sibuk," Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, setelah itu kita makan lalu pergi berkeliling!"

Sekitar 3 jam setelah itu, Sakura pun pergi berkeliling dengan Suigetsu. Cukup mudah bagi Sakura mengakrabkan diri dengan Suigetsu karena pribadinya memang menyenangkan. Suigetsu mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke _Piazza San Marco,_ ini bisa disebut jantung kota Venice. Di bulan Juli seperti ini, kota ini ramai akan turis lokal maupun mancanegara. Sesekali Sakura memotret arsitektur bangunan juga keramaian para turis. Alun-alun luas ini tak hanya ramai dengan manusia, namun juga burung-burung merpati jinak. Sakura sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat kawanan burung-burung merpati. Ia teringat bagaimana lucunya wajah Sasuke saat itu. Cukup lama Suigetsu menemani Sakura berjalan-jalan hingga tak terasa hari sudah cukup sore, mereka berniat untuk melepas dahaga di café teras yang mudah di jumpai di sekitar _Piazza San Marco_ ini. Karena berjalan sambil memotret, tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf! Aku sungguh minta maaf!"

"Tak apa—eh Suigetsu?" gadis itu nampak mengenali sosok Suigetsu.

"Ino? Ah lama tidak bertemu ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura hanya menyimak pembicaraan dua orang di hadapannya yang sepertinya baru bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama ini.

"Aku baik, kau bagaimana? Ah ini pasti pacarmu ya?" ujar gadis berambut blonde itu sembari tersenyum jahil ke arah Suigetsu juga Sakura.

"Ah iya kenalkan ini Sakura, dia bukan pacarku tapi… isterinya Sasuke," jelas Suigetsu. Mendadak ekspresi gadis yang bernama Ino pun berubah kaget. Dengan canggung ia mulai menjabat tangan Sakura sembari menyunggingkan senyum yang terkesan di paksakan.

"I—isteri?"

"Ya, memangnya kau tidak diundang? Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, di Jepang."

"Dia tidak memberitahuku apapun, begitu juga Itachi." Sakura menyadari senyum gadis blonde di hadapannya kali ini adalah senyum yang di paksakan.

"Baiklah, aku masih ada urusan. _Bye_!" ucapnya kemudian melaju pergi.

Sesaat kemudian Sakura dan Suigetsu tiba di café teras yang biasa didatangi oleh para turis. Kedatangan mereka disambut lantunan lagu khas Italy juga senyuman seorang pelayan berambut klimis. Sakura sangat penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya gadis yang mereka temui tadi. Setelah Suigetsu memesan dua latte untuk mereka, Sakura pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Suigetsu-_san_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa yang mau kau tanyakan Sakura? Jika tentang sejarah kota ini, jujur saja aku tidak tahu. Karena aku tidak tertarik pada hal macam itu hehehe," ujar Suigetsu dengan sebuah cengiran di akhir kalimat.

"Bukan…aku mau bertanya siapa perempuan tadi sebenarnya? Kelihatannya dia sangat _shock _saat kau bilang aku adalah isteri Sasuke,"

"Ino? Hmm dia itu teman satu kampus Itachi juga Sasuke. Hubungan Sasuke dan Ino cukup dekat. Orang-orang mengira mereka menjalin hubungan, begitu pun aku. Namun yang terjadi adalah Ino berpacaran dengan Itachi. Lalu aku tidak tahu pasti masalah di antara mereka. Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Sasuke? Dia orangnya tertutup. Sangat sulit untuk memintanya menceritakan hal yang privasi seperti itu." Jelas Suigetsu dengan sedikit berdusta. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Sasuke, Ino, dan Itachi. Tapi rasanya kurang tepat menceritakan hal itu sekarang.

Meski tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, paling tidak kini Sakura punya _clue_ tentang siapa gadis tadi. Setelah menghabiskan secangkir _latte_ miliknya, Suigetsu pun mengantar Sakura kembali ke apartemen. Mereka sampai di apartemen tepat jam 7 malam. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa karena hari ini cukup melelahkan.

.

.

.

Lima menit yang lalu tepatnya jam 11.25 malam, Sasuke baru saja pulang. Masih sama seperti kemarin, ia berlalu begitu saja masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura berbaik hati ingin membuatkan Sasuke sesuatu. Setelah selesai ia pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tak ada di ranjangnya. Suara air dari dalam kamar mandi menandakan pemilik kamar sedang mandi. Dengan sabar ia menunggu sembari duduk di sisi ranjang Sasuke. Tak berapa lama keluarlah sesosok pemuda menggunakan celana _training_ panjang juga sebuah kaos sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil yang tersangkut di lehernya. Kegiatan Sasuke sontak berhenti menyadari ada makhluk lain di kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Aku lelah Sakura ingin istirahat. Kau bisa menagih janjiku lain kali."

"Tidak, aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Ucap Sakura sembari menyuguhkan segelas susu lengkap dengan gambar _smile_ diatasnya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau bilang kau lelah kan? _Kaa-san_ biasanya memberiku ini jika aku lelah dan sulit untuk tidur. Minumlah!" Sebuah senyum tipis kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya. Cukup tipis bahkan untuk disadari oleh Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan kau memberiku obat tidur dalam susu itu lalu kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak—"

"Yasudah jika tidak mau aku saja yang minum!" Sakura pun hampir meminum habis susu hangat itu namun bisa di hentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terimakasih!" Sasuke merebut gelas itu dari tangan Sakura dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

_Indirect kiss_.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

A/N :

Haiiiii! :D

Aku kembali /tebar bunga. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk yang masih menunggu ff ini :') Kalian Luarrrr biasaaaaah~ Maaf ya lama :'( jujur aku agak stuck sama scene unyu mereka -_- ada yang bisa kasih ide? Aku akan sangat berterimakasih. Lewat pm yaaa tapi ehehehe… enjoy chapter 8 yang singkat ini huakakak :') Balasan review aku usahakan secepatnya via pm. Kuota ku abis nih :'( buat non log in di next chapter yaaah:'))

* * *

**Mind to Review, again? /smooch**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summer Venice Chapter IX**

* * *

"Loh?! Kau ada disini juga? Jadi kita berdua diculik?!"

"Kita tidak sedang diculik Sakura, kita sudah ada di Venice,"

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan gadis bodoh dan manja seperti kau!"

"Ada apa? Aku lelah Sakura ingin istirahat. Kau bisa menagih janjiku lain kali."

_Indirect kiss_.

* * *

**. . .**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My first fiction based on ****many drama**

**Romance, Family, AU, OOC, typos (semoga tidak ada)**

**Enjoy! :]**

**. . .**

* * *

Ohiya di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya aku kayanya gak masukkin bahasa Italy nya ya? Ribet nih guys modem ku kan rusak-_- jadi bayanginnya kalau mereka ngomong sama _strangers _pake bahasa Italy gitu ya? Hehehe Enjoy! :D

Setelah masalah dalam perusahaan cabang Venice dapat teratasi, akhirnya kini Sasuke punya waktu senggang untuk sekedar istirahat mengingat jam tidurnya selama seminggu kemarin memang terganggu. Di hari minggu ini sudah jam 2 siang ia tak juga keluar dari kamar. Masih bergulat dengan bantal juga gulingnya di atas ranjang. Tidur nyenyaknya terpaksa terganggu karena ulah seseorang yang seenaknya membuka gorden kamarnya hingga kini kamar itu dipenuhi cahaya yang masuk dari kaca juga ventilasi udara. Matanya masih mengerjap malas, namun akhirnya _onyx_ itu nampak juga.

"Tak tahukah kau ini hari minggu? Aku butuh istirahat!" Sasuke berkata sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _bed_ _cover_nya hingga menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah tidur lebih dari 16 jam Sasuke! Dan kau bilang kau masih mengantuk? Jangan coba-coba menghindar dari tanggung jawabmu! Cepat mandi! 5 menit lagi atau aku telepon ibumu!"

"Ap—"

"Aku mau kau memenuhi tiga permintaanku hari ini, sekarang kau harus turun dari ranjang lalu bergegas mandi!" Dengan terpaksa Sasuke pun turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Segalanya bisa kacau jika ada ibunya disini. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke pun sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya.

"Hmm pertama dari tiga permintaan aku ingin kau—"

"Ini yang terakhir,"

"Hah?!"

"Aku bilang ini yang terakhir," ulangnya. "Kau harus turun dari ranjang," jelasnya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Lalu bergegas mandi, itu sudah dua permintaan," lanjutnya sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya menandakan Sakura sudah meminta dua permintaan hari ini. Dengan seringai licik yang tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Kau curang! Itu tidak termasuk dalam permintaanku!" Sakura gemas menghadapi Sasuke.

"Satu permintaan lagi atau aku kembali tidur?"

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura dengan wajah kecewa. Namun sejurus kemudian senyum sumringah nampak di wajahnya.

"Aku mau kau….memberiku tiga permintaan lain, ayo kita pergi!" Sakura pun menggeret Sasuke untuk segera pergi keluar. Menghalau Sasuke yang nampak sudah siap dengan penolakannya. Dan mereka pun memulai petualangan mereka pada pukul 4 sore. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di pusat kota Venice.

"Ayo kita naik gondola!"

"Gondola?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Kenapa terkejut? Setiap orang yang datang ke Venice pasti menginginkan naik gondola bukan?

"Ya, ayo aku sudah tidak sabar!" Sakura sangat menginginkan menaiki salah satu transportasi paling diminati di kota ini, mana mungkin ia mau melewatkan pengalaman seperti ini bukan?

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi? Ayo cepat!"

"Aku lapar,"

"Haaah… tentu saja kau lapar setelah hibernasimu selama 16 jam. Kau harus makan dengan cepat karena ini sudah terlalu sore!" Mereka pun mencari café teras terdekat. Namun sudah sekitar 1 jam Sasuke tak juga menghabiskan makanannya. Sakura mulai jengah dengan Sasuke yang mengaku tadi ia lapar. Namun sekarang? Ia bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah dari apa yang ada di piringnya.

"Kau makan lama sekali sih!" Kali ini Sakura tidak lagi dapat menahan emosinya. Gemas rasanya melihat Sasuke makan selama ini. Berulangkali melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dan berdoa semoga masih ada gondola yang bisa di naiki hari ini. Sakura tidak tahu saja ini memang hanya akal-akalan Sasuke untuk mengulur waktu. Jujur ia tidak ingin naik gondola.

"Kalau sudah tidak lapar ayo kita naik gondola!" Sakura pun bangun dari kursinya, lalu segera menarik Sasuke yang nampak enggan menuruti kemauannya. Ini sudah terlampau sore. Matahari pun sudah terbenam. Hanya lampu-lampu kecil di sudut-sudut tertentu yang sudah mulai menyala untuk menerangi kota ini. Sederhana namun indah. Saat ini sudah pukul 6 sore, Sakura sedikit khawatir sudah tidak ada gondola yang bisa dinaiki. Mengingat setahu dirinya jam operasional gondola memang hanya sampai pukul 6 sore. Cukup terengah-engah untuk sampai ke tempat ini, namun akhirnya mereka tiba. Dan benar saja, hanya ada satu gondola yang tersisa. Itupun sang _Gondolier_ sudah berniat untuk pulang.

"Ah tunggu!" Sakura berusaha menghentikkan _Gondolier_ itu yang akan segera turun dari gondolanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku khusus bagi pelancong yang akan berlibur ke Venice.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kami naik gondola sekarang?"

"Maaf nona, aku harus pulang. Kau bisa kembali lagi besok," _Gondolier_ itu menjawab sopan dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Sebuah senyum kecil pun nampak dari bibir pemuda yang ada disamping Sakura, Sasuke.

"Kumohon…kami sedang _honeymoon_ disini. Dan kami harus kembali ke Jepang besok," Sakura pun melancarkan serangannya, _puppy eyes_.

"Tid—Aw!" Saat Sasuke ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun tiba-tiba Sakura menginjak kakinya. Sempat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sang _Gondolier_ mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalian pasangan yang beruntung!" Sakura pun menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera naik ke gondola. Sakura sebenarnya menyadari, bahwa Sasuke gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura," ujarnya sedikit gelisah.

"Tidak bisa apa?"

"Naik ini,"

"Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menikmati _view_ yang ada. Memangnya aku menyuruhmu ikut mendayung?"

"Bukan itu… Aku hanya…hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku takut berada di atas air seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kita jatuh lalu tenggelam lalu—"

"Tidak akan, percaya padaku!" ucap Sakura sembari menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tawanya saat ini. Ternyata pemuda seangkuh Sasuke mempunyai banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah_ stoic_ nya. Lucu juga ya kalau melihat Sasuke sedang seperti ini. Wajahnya kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kalau ia sedang ketakutan. _Gondolier_ itu terus mendayung gondola melewati kanal-kanal yang membelah kota Venice.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai rileks dan kembali ke pribadi awal, angkuh. Bagaimanapun ia laki-laki, haram baginya menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, apalagi seorang perempuan. Melepas genggaman tangan Sakura, Sasuke pun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi-sisi kanal. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya naik gondola, padahal ia sudah cukup lama tinggal disini. Namun orang-orang terdekatnya tidak ada yang berhasil membujuknya untuk menaiki salah satu transportasi paling terkenal di kota ini, tidak kecuali Sakura. Menaiki gondola di malam hari memang terasa jauh lebih romantis. Hanya ada gondola mereka yang melewati kanal-kanal ini. Kota ini diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil di sepanjang jalan. Ditambah suara merdu sang _Gondolier_ yang menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Italy membuat suasana semakin terasa pas untuk pasangan. Saat tiba di bawah sebuah jembatan, sang _Gondolier_ meminta pasangan itu untuk melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan-pasangan lain yang menaiki gondola. Berciuman. Tradisi Venice menyatakan bahwa pasangan yang berada di atas gondola harus berciuman di bawah setiap jembatan sebagai lambang cinta abadi.

"Nah silahkan mencium pasanganmu!" ujar sang _Gondolier_ dalam logat Italynya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sakura? Hello dia bahkan tidak mengerti artinya. Sakura kemudian menyikut lemah lengan Sasuke. Lalu berbisik sesuatu.

"Apa katanya?" Namun Sasuke tak nampak ingin menjawab. Bahkan menengok ke arah Sakura saja tidak.

Sang _Gondolier_ masih tetap tidak bergeming pada posisinya. Memperhatikan dua manusia di hadapannya dengan sedikit bingung. Namun berikutnya ia seperti mengerti akan sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan melihat," ucapnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil di akhir kalimat. Khas dengan suara berat.

Tiba-tiba _onyx_ itu bertatapan dengan sepasang manik biru milik seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari jembatan. _Onyx_ nya membulat kaget menyadari pemilik manik itu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Sangat ia kenal tepatnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Sakura. Sebuah ciuman manis di bibir. _Emerald_ itu membulat sempurna kala tiba-tiba merasakan gumpalan daging yang menempel lembut di bibirnya. Awalnya memang sekedar 'ditempelkan' saja, namun kemudian menekannya lembut sehingga memberikan aliran-aliran listrik pada setiap saraf yang ada pada diri Sakura. Sakura masih tidak merespon apa-apa karena ia terlalu kaget dengan hal yang Sasuke lakukan.

Suara tepuk tangan sang _Gondolier_ sukses membuat Sasuke mengambil jarak. Ia sempat berdehem canggung dan kemudian kembali memandang ke _view_ yang ada karena sang _Gondolier_ kini sudah kembali membawa mereka menyusuri bagian lain dari kota Venice. Sasuke kini masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan yang nampak dari wajah gadis itu saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan _onyx_ nya. Ini yang ia takutkan selama ini.

Disisi lain, Yamanaka Ino terduduk lemas dalam posisinya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat pemuda itu disana. Di sebuah gondola bersama seorang gadis, terlebih lagi ia menciumnya. Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir melalui sisi-sisi wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu, hingga detik ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku Sasuke-_kun_….."

.

.

.

Butuh sekitar satu jam untuk menyusuri kanal-kanal di kota Venice. Setelah turun dari gondola, masih dalam suasana yang canggung mereka kini berjalan bersisian entah ingin kemana. Rasa canggung membuat mereka tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Walaupun memang Sasuke jarang lebih dahulu berbicara, biasanya Sakura lah yang berinisiatif membicarakan sesuatu. Namun kebawelannya terasa menguap saat ini. Sasuke akhirnya jengah juga, mereka hanya berjalan entah kemana. Dan ini bukan jalan untuk kembali ke apartemen juga.

"Jadi mau kemana lagi? Pulang?" Akhirnya _baritone_ nya kini terdengar lebih dahulu.

"Jika sudah malam seperti ini sebaiknya kemana?"

"Pulang," Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang secepat ini!" pekiknya.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana?"

"Menjelajahi kota Venice,"

"Baiklah,"

"Kau serius mau menemaniku berkeliling kota Venice sekarang?" Sakura nampak tidak percaya, _emerald_ nya membulat. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn, hanya satu jam."

"Mana mungkin bisa hanya satu jam, meskipun Venice adalah kota kecil paling tidak kau butuh tiga atau empat jam untuk—"

"Jangan cerewet ikuti saja aku!" Sakura pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa sepertinya arah perjalanan mereka adalah _Piazza San Marco_, namun saat ia hendak bertanya Sasuke memintanya jangan cerewet dan hanya mengikutinya. Ia pun mengunci rapat bibirnya tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Pilihan ini lebih bersahabat dibanding harus kembali kena semprot pemuda yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Saat sudah tiba di _Piazza San Marco_, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang ada di menara. Dan mereka pun naik ke bagian paling atas menara. Dengan ketinggian sekitar seratus meter Venice di malam hari jauh terlihat lebih indah. Kota ini memang bukan kota metropolitan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Namun hanya lampu-lampu sederhana dari sudut-sudut kota yang membuat para turis betah untuk berlama-lama berada di menara ini. Suasana disini begitu damai dan menenangkan. Meskipun beberapa kali angin bertiup ke arah mereka yang membuat Sakura kembali menggosok kasar kedua lengannya karena memang ia hanya memakai tanktop dan sebuah kemeja tipis pada bagian luar yang ia tidak kancingkan secara benar. Sasuke hendak membuka cardigannya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Apa boleh buat.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku sengaja membawanya kesini. Ketempat ini, menara _Piazza San Marco_ yang memang akan sangat menarik jika dikunjungi malam hari. Alasan lain? Tentu saja agar ia berhenti merengek minta ditemani kesana kemari. Mungkin setelah pergi kesini ia akan membiarkanku bernostalgia bersama kasurku. Baru lima menit kami berada disini, kegiatannya sedikit mengusikku. Ia melakukannya lagi. Memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah senyum yang nampak tak juga hilang dari wajahnya. Apakah semenyenangkan itu melakukannya? Ingatan itu kembali terputar begitu saja dalam otakku. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Ia juga melakukannya. Aku terkekeh pelan mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di kursi taman setelah itu. Berteriak seperti adegan di film-film. Meskipun aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh, namun aku tahu saat ia tersipu malu setelah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Itu lucu—Eh

Cukup lama aku mengamati wajahnya, ternyata ia memiliki lengkungan alis yang yaaah lumayan. Tebal namun terlihat pas. Hidungnya juga tidak buruk. Dan bibir itu, _Kami-sama_ aku kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Pipiku rasanya mulai memanas memutar kembali memori beberapa jam lalu. Argh lupakan!

"Kau bisa menjelajahi kota Venice dalam satu jam kan?"

"Hm, aku suka disini!" Sakura membuka _emerald_nya. Dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. _Emerald_nya terlihat berbinar bahagia.

"Kau kenapa selalu melakukan hal itu?"

"Hal itu apa?"

"Memejamkan mata,"

"Ini menenangkan, kau belum pernah mencoba?" aku menggeleng pelan. Memang aku tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Ayo coba!"

"Tch, itu adalah hal bodoh." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, padahal sejujurnya aku pun ingin mencobanya. Mungkin lain kali jika aku sedang sendiri.

"Ayo pulang! Akan hujan!" lanjutku.

"Aku masih ingin disini kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sana!"

Baiklah jika itu yang ia minta. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku hendak menuju lift. Namun tepat saat aku akan menekan tombol lift, ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau setega itu,"

"Tiga puluh menit!" Senyum itu pun hadir setelah aku mengatakan ini. Hatiku sedikit menghangat melihatnya.

"Aku rasa kau adalah titisan malaikat,"

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Karena langit semakin terlihat mendung. Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Perjalanan untuk sampai ke apartemen pun memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Namun entah kesialan atau bukan, guyuran hujan besar membuat perjalanan kami terhambat. Kami terpaksa meneduh di tepi café teras yang memang rata-rata sudah tutup. Mengusap kasar kedua lengannya, aku tahu saat ini gadis di sebelahkua tengah kedinginan.

"Pakailah!" Melepaskan cardiganku, kemudian memberikan itu kepadanya.

"Tak apa aku—"

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakkan!"

Hujan besar ini rasanya tak nampak akan berhenti. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sebuah sepeda hendak melintas. Yang menjadi masalah adalah di depan Sakura ada kubangan air yang cukup banyak. Tidak cukup waktu untuk memberitahunya untuk menyingkir. Aku pun membiarkan tubuhku yang basah dengan memeluknya.

_**ZRAASSSHH**_

Kubangan air itu sukses membasahi bagian belakang bajuku. Aku melakukannya karena…..karena reflek tentu saja. Tidak ada maksud lain! Bisa kupastikan ia kini tengah terperangah canggung dalam rengkuhanku. Aku pun reflek menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bajumu jadi basah semua seperti ini!" Sakura memekik.

"Hn,"gumamku singkat tidak ingin membahasnya lebih panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegangi bagian kepalanya. Aku dapat melihatnya ia sedang kesakitan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya butuh vitaminku." Sakura pun merogoh tasnya mencari benda yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Namun rasanya benda itu sulit ditemukan apalagi dengan keadaan kepalanya yang sedang sakit bukan main.

"Biar aku bantu!" Aku pun melepas tas selempangnya dan mencari botol-botol obat yang harus Sakura minum saat ini. Namun setelah aku cari, obatnya pun tak juga di temukan.

"Disini tak ada botol vitaminmu,"

"_Kami-sama_ aku rasa vitaminku masih ada di meja makan,"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang,"

"Tapi sekarang masih hujan, nanti kau tambah sakit apalagi dengan bajumu yang basah seperti ini."

"Aku pikir titisan malaikat tidak mudah terserang penyakit," ucapku dan entah mengapa bibirku tak mampu menahan untuk tidak tersenyum kala ia terkekeh pelan. Aku berniat memapahnya, namun kelihatannya ia tidak mampu meski hanya berjalan. Aku pun memaksanya untuk naik ke punggungku. Menggendongnya ala _piggy back._

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke, turunkan aku!" ujar Sakura ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir hilang. Sakura terus saja meracau minta diturunkan di sepanjang jalan, walaupun suaranya semakin terdengar lemah. Namun aku abaikan, tentu saja. Sesaat sampai di apartemen, Sakura sedikit membuatku khawatir karena ia kembali mimisan yang meninggalkan jejak pada bajuku juga hidungnya.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang,"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu vitamin juga sedikit istirahat. Besok aku pasti sudah sehat dan kau harus menepati permintaanku yang kedua," ucapnya meski sulit dan wajahnya sudah mulai memucat. Aku hendak membantah namun ia tak nampak ingin mendebat. Setelah memberikan obat yang ia perlukan, ia pun berbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya memang terpejam sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun ia tak henti mengigil. Selimut tebal menjadi tidak berguna karena sumber masalahnya adalah baju yang basah yang di pakai Sakura saat ini.

"_Shit_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan," jujur aku panic. Aku belum pernah dalam posisi ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika ia meninggal lalu—oke ini berlebihan. Merogoh saku celanaku, mengambil benda persegi yang lebih sering disebut ponsel itu kemudian menghubungi Hinata, sekertarisku.

"Kau ke apartemenku sekarang, aku butuh bantuan."

_"Ah maaf, aku sedang menemani ibuku yang tengah sakit, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Sekali lagi aku minta ada ap—"_

"Hn,"

_PIP_

Aku pun memutuskan telepon dengan Hinata dan kembali mencari kontak lain untuk menelepon seseorang yang aku pikir bisa membantuku. Suigetsu.

"Kau ke apartemenku sekarang, aku butuh bantuan."

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia pun datang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir apa yang harus aku katakan pada Suigetsu. Jika salah bicara sedikit saja, si bodoh ini pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Namun belum sempat aku memberitahu masalahnya, Suigetsu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia sedang sakit dan menggigil seperti ini dan kau—"

"Bajunya basah, dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Aku memotong pembicaraannya sebelum ia akan mengeluarkan sederetan kalimat tidak pentingnya.

"Kau harus segera mengganti bajunya sekarang," balasnya.

Menggantikan apa tadi? Baju? Berarti aku harus—

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kau sungkan? Dia sudah menjadi isterimu. Atau perlu aku yang menggantikannya pakaian?"

Aku pun mendorong Suigetsu keluar dari kamar Sakura. Membanting pintunya keras sebelum menguncinya rapat-rapat. Aku merasa tersinggung saat ia mengatakan itu. Entahlah._ Well_ mungkin karena itu terdengar seperti dia akan menelanjangi isteriku—eh isteriku?

Sepertinya sebuah kesalahan besar menelepon Suigetsu tadi. Aku masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Menggantikannya baju sama saja dengan—argh!

Namun melihat ia menggigil begini rasanya tidak tega juga.

'_Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukannya?'_ batinku sedikit berkecamuk. Disisi lain aku sangat menghargai privasinya mengingat kami tidak benar-benar menikah, namun aku juga tidak tega melihatnya menggigil seperti itu. Aku jelas bukan tipe yang akan menelanjangi sembarang gadis, jadi ini rasanya begitu sulit bagiku. Mungkin ini wajar jika keadaannya mendesak seperti ini.

"Jika kau ragu dan tidak bisa, aku yang akan melakukannya!" Suigetsu berteriak dari luar, seperti bisa melihat menembus dinding kalau aku belum melakukan apapun.

Dengan canggung, aku pun mulai membuka kemeja yang di pakai Sakura. Jantungku rasanya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pipiku mulai memanas dan tanganku sedikit gemetar.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang cukup lama untuk menggantikan pakaian seseorang. Namun rasanya itu hal yang normal jika situasinya seperti yang dialami Sasuke. Setelah selesai menggantikan Sakura pakaian, sepertinya ranjang Sakura pun basah. Repot jika Sasuke juga harus menggantinya, Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura ke kamarnya yang terletak persis disebelah kamarnya. Membaringkannya dengan pelan-pelan agar Sakura yang sudah tertidur ini tidak terbangun. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, menemui Suigetsu. Tepatnya ingin mengusirnya secepatnya, karena si berisik itu pasti akan bicara yang tidak-tidak setelah ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti melakukannya," ujar Suigetsu lengkap dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal di wajahnya. Awalnya ia ingin mati-matian menggoda si bungsu Uchiha ini. Namun Sasuke justru mengusirnya bahkan ia belum sempat hanya sekedar meminta minum untuk melepas dahaga karena ia sedikit terburu-buru sewaktu Sasuke meneleponnya tadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura bangun dengan keadaan yang cukup membaik. Meskipun baru tinggal di Venice sekitar satu minggu, tetapi dia tahu ini bukanlah kamarnya. _Emerald_nya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, namun seseorang di sofa membuatnya tersenyum entah mengapa. Perlahan ia menghampiri pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sofa itu. Pemuda itu nampak gelisah. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengecek kening Sasuke apa ia demam atau tidak. Namun sebelum itu terealisasi _baritone_ itu lebih dahulu buka suara.

"Mau cari kesempatan?"

"Ti—tidak aku hanya ingin umm—"

"Jangan sakit lagi. Merepotkan!" ujar Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar mandi di sisi ruangan.

Hatchuuu~

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti flu," ucap Sakura. "Mandilah dengan air hangat, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan dan minuman hangat." Lanjutnya.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja _pantry_. Nampak Sakura dengan menggunakan celemek sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk buburnya yang sebentar lagi akan segera matang.

"Duduklah! Buburnya hampir matang!" Sakura berkata riang. Berbeda dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti nya sanksi.

"Kau yakin bisa memasak?" Sakura mendelik tajam. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin bocah manja sepertimu bisa memasak. Aku tidak ingin flu ini berubah menjadi penyakit yang lebih mengganas setelah memakan bubur buatanmu."

"Dasar berlebihan! Aku ini sering ditinggal _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ dinas malam atau bahkan mereka keluar kota. Dan aku memasak makananku sendiri!"

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Apa yang mau kau berikan padaku jika bubur ini enak?"

"Haruskah aku memberimu permintaan lain setelah kau memaksaku untuk berjanji akan mengabulkan tiga—ah tidak enam permintaanmu?"

"Heey itu karena kau curang!" Sakura pun memberikan semangkuk bubur juga secangkir susu hangat lengkap dengan _smile_ di atasnya. Seperti yang pernah ia berikan pada Sasuke pada malam sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya sekarang! Aku jamin kau pasti ingin lebih!" Sakura kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pemuda itu tetap bergelut dalam keheningan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah lupakan!" Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Pemuda dengan gengsi selangit ini mana mungkin mau mengakui buburnya enak.

"Ah iya, terimakasih sudah menggendongku tadi malam. Aku tak menyangka kau sebaik ini," lanjutnya.

"Inilah sifat titisan malaikat." Sasuke bergurau kemudian tersenyum.

"Dan pasti sekertarismu itu lagi kan yang membantumu mengganti pakaianku?" Sasuke mulai terlihat canggung. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia pun meneguk sedikit susunya untuk menetralisir rasa itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberikannya sesuatu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

"Hn,"

.

.

.

"Pesta topeng?"

"Ya, akan diadakan malam ini di _Piazza San Marco_. Aku ingin sekali datang ke pesta itu."

"Aku malas,"

"Itu adalah pesta tahunan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melewatkannya."

"Aku flu,"

"Kau sudah sembuh dari dua hari yang lalu!"

"Ayolah...ini permintaanku yang kedua," ujarnya dengan serangan maut, _puppy eyes_. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sudah kebal dengan hal semacam ini. Hingga Sakura terpaksa menggunakan senjata andalannya.

"Mengantarku atau aku telepon—"

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang!" Sasuke tahu betul apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura setelah itu. Dari pada itu terjadi sepertinya datang ke pesta topeng terdengar lebih bersahabat. Mereka pun pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terlebih dahulu untuk membeli dua buah topeng yang dibutuhkan. Sasuke terpaksa mengiyakan perintah Sakura yang menyuruhnya memakai _tuxedo_ hitam. Dengan topeng yang hanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Sasuke nampak bak seorang pangeran. Begitupun Sakura, ia memakai sebuah gaun layaknya seorang puteri. Dengan rambut yang ia gelung ke atas. Menyisakan helaian merah muda yang membingkai wajahnya. Namun baru saja masuk ke_ venue_, Sasuke langsung duduk di depan meja sebuah bar dan enggan kemana-mana. Akhirnya Sakura pun terpaksa berjalan-jalan sendiri. Melihat-lihat betapa bahagianya orang-orang yang hadir disini bersama pasangan mereka. Ia ingin sekali mengabadikan _moment_ ini, namun bagian keamanan menahan kameranya karena memang sudah peraturannya tidak boleh menggunakan kamera di pesta ini. Diterangi lampion-lampion cantik, dengan nuansa _garden party_ tak heran jika banyak pasangan yang datang ke tempat ini. Pesta ini memang sangat diminati tiap pasangan setiap tahunnya. Saat sedang berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menyapanya.

"Sakura?" sapa pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu kemudian begitu saja memeluk gadis bersurai merah muda ini tanpa menyadari sepasang _onyx_ di sudut lain tepat mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

A/N:

I'M BACK LADS AND GENTS! /dadahdadah

Hehehe enggak lama-lama banget kan ya updatenya? Tapi serius deh terimakasih banget buat yang sudah baca, fav, dan segala macamnya. Kalau kata Zayn nih ya, I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK! HAHAHA… Btw ada yang directioner juga kah? /salahfokus

Bukannya sombong gak mau bales review atau apa, tapi modemku lagi rusak nih serius-_- Jadi aku akan menjawab pertanyaan secara umum aja yaa? Yang nanya orang tuanya Sasuke tahu gak soal penyakitnya Sasuke, jawabannya tau kok. Penyakit Sasuke kan penyakit dari kecil gitu deh, nah kalau Sakura orang tuanya belum tau. Tapi pihak yang akan muncul selanjutnya tau hahaha.. Yang kedua, sekertarisnya Sasuke Hinata kook bukan Suigetsu jadi Sakura aman hehehe… Dan maaf juga kalau rasanya alurnya lama banget, aku juga berasanya gitu hhh-_- Maklum yah aku kan newbie :D

Dan yeah, enjoy yah chapter ini! 3,5k++ words tuh, aku baik kaan? Sepesial buat kalian~ Hehehe :D

Dan okay ,

**Mind to Review more guys?** It'd mean so much for me seriously hakhakhak


End file.
